


Sander sides: Virgil edition

by WorldWarYee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWarYee/pseuds/WorldWarYee
Summary: This is literally just going through the sander sides storyline (with some extra bits) from virgil (and occasionally Logan's) point of viewAlso analogical because why the hell notOh also this is finished





	1. The war of the sides

"...and then the anxiety started kicking in"

Virgil winced slightly at hearing this from the other side of the wall. He had of course cause the anxiety that was clearly troubling Thomas.

He knew he should stop listening, what the 'good' sides did and said was none of his business but he couldn't help listening now that Thomas had for some reason started filming his conversations with the three. Virgil kept his head pressed against the faded marks on his wall.

There had once been a door there. A door with access to the main mind space, deceit removed it years ago though.

Around 14 years into their existence the sides had broken out into a kind of war, not a physical war of course but it was just as bad. Deceit had caused most of it, his jealousy over the other side's influence over Thomas cause him to lash out, to try to take control from them. After a few years deceit had taken Virgil , and a few others, away. He made a different mind space, one where they could control Thomas without the influence of the other sides. He ruled over this other mind space and he removed all contact any of them had with the other three.

Virgil was sure that if he ever found out that Virgil could listen to the other's conversations he would be in big trouble.

So thank god he pulled away from the wall just as deceit walked in.

"Well hello, anxiety" Virgil immediately froze at the sound of his voice.

"Hey" Virgil choked out as deceit wrapped his scaly arms around Virgil waist. Virgil wasn't quite sure how he wound up dating deceit, he just knew that he definitely didn't want to.

The scaly man began whispering into the scared sides ear.

"I have a little job for you, anxiety," though he whispered softly Virgil could sense the venom and threat behind his tone "I need you to pay a little visit to our old friends"

He felt deceit smirk against his neck and Virgil felt sick.

"W-who" he didn't really need to ask

"I think you know who I'm referring to, it's been a while since we've seen Patton, Roman and Logan hasn't it?" 

Virgil felt his stomach churn, if deceit wanted him to hurt any of them... Virgil knew he couldn't do it, it had been years since he'd seen them but he appreciated the main sides greatly.

"I've been planning a little infiltration mission for a while now and Thomas has just presented me the opportunity to follow it through with this stupid video series he's doing. All I need you to do, is make an appearance in his next video"

Virgil could do that, though it would kill him to be mean to the three, he could do it.

"Do I have to do anything else to them?"

Virgil winced at how weak he sounded

"Not for now, but if all goes well I'll keep that door there for a while, and I'd like you to continue appearing in his videos for a while and then report back to me any important information."

“okay”

Deceit drew his constricting arms away from Virgil before turning towards the door.

“Oh and anxiety? If you even try to make friends with those traitors, I'll get rid that door for good”


	2. Taking on anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the italics were meant to be their thoughts but I'm not sure if that at all worked
> 
> I'm trying in anyway though

A little less than a month had passed before Virgil heard the now familiar sound of Thomas preparing to record a video. 

 

_ What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time? Can I even do this? No, no I can't I should just back out now. Deceit can take that door as far as he wants because. I. Can't. Do. This. _

 

_ Okay, no, just, get a grip on yourself, you can handle this. _

 

Just as Thomas started talking about how relaxed he was feeling, the dark side appeared. 

 

_ Yeah perfect timing virge, way to go and ruin everything the others have probably spent months working on. _

 

Virgil however, was surprisingly good at being  mean. He of course hated this, but it was like he could just switch off and let something else inside him talk. So that's exactly what he did

 

Then Roman appeared

 

_ Well if Romans here then the others should be here soon.  _ Virgil felt hopeful at this, but the others never showed up. No instead Virgil was sent to Lilly Singh's house of all places so that Thomas could 'take on’ his anxiety. 

 

_ Perfect, now I have even more people to be a dick to. _

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was sitting in his room like he would any other day that Thomas wanted to record something. Of course he was also vaguely listening to what exactly Thomas was saying so that the logical trait could stop him from doing or saying something stupid. 

 

Logan didn't however anticipate hearing anxiety's voice in the mix.

 

Logan immediate ran to press his ear to the door to better hear the low voice.

 

_ Why is he here? He left with the others countless years ago yet now he's back and insulting Thomas and Roman like he never left. _

 

Logan knew something was up so he went to investigate but he was too late.

 

“Roman, was that-”

 

When Logan got to the main room anxiety and Thomas were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Anxiety? Yeah, no clue why he's deciding to show up now”

 

The creative side scowled at the thought.

 

“Well where did he and Thomas go?”

 

“Oh right yeah, so anxiety was being a big jerk as usual so I got Thomas to take him to Lilly Singh's house to get anxiety sorted out”

 

This was one of those rare occasions when Logan had no clue what the hell was going on.

 

_ Just great, now I have even more questions. _

 

\--------------------

 

After whatever the heck just happened Virgil was happy to get back to his room, he really didn't enjoy being the antagonist.

 

_ Where were the others though? Patton and Logan? Why didn't they come to try and stop me? Do they just not give a shit about me? Who am I kidding, they probably don't even remember who I am. _

 

_ No that's just stupid they probably just have jobs to do or something. _

 

Despite his woes Virgil couldn't deny that he was just a little bit disappointed to have not seen Patton and Logan again, especially Logan. The logical side was often the only one who had any grasp on reality and therefore he was Virgil's favourite. 

 

He also may or may not have had a small crush on him before deceit dragged him away and he may or may not still have a crush on him.

 

\-------------------- 

 

The next video seemed like a pretty easy video on the surface, he could put in a minimal amount of effort to keep up being the antagonist. Easy right?

 

Virgil however miscalculated how intimidating the other side's were like this. These three had been together for years and they seemed like a pretty tight knit group. So maybe it wouldn't be so easy to infiltrate these guys. 

 

_ Well that's fine, either way I always end up the outsider. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people liked this mess that I decided to write. Feedback is very appreciated as I don't know what the hell I'm doing here.
> 
> Also...  
> Y'all hyped for spooky month?


	3. Virgil the outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I just wanted to get something out to say that I'm continuing this and that I'm still alive.

So yeah, Virgil didn't quite anticipate having to sing. Virgil didn't quite anticipate the groups dynamic. Virgil definitely didn't anticipate how hot Logan still was.

 

_ No, no, no, I can't even be friends with him, let alone… that. _

 

“You’re the least popular character and you know it.”

 

_ What the fuck? Why did I say that? No, fuck, Logan I'm sorry, I don't have a choice _

 

\--------------------

 

“You're the least popular character and you know it.”

 

_ Well, he's not wrong, I am the least popular character and I of course am aware of this fact, but why would he say that? Anxiety hasn't been here in years and when he was here he stayed pretty quiet, he just stuck to deceits side, what reason does he have to be here?  _

 

_ Something's very wrong here. _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil left as soon as possible. To his dismay however he appeared in the mind space instead of his room.

 

“Hey, hot topic, what the hell is your deal here?”

 

Roman stood facing him, glaring accusingly in the dark sides direction.

 

_ Fuck _

 

“What's it to your princy? Don't enjoy my company?”

 

_ That's not an answer Virgil get a fucking grip. _

 

Roman opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Patton's appearance.

 

“Hey, kiddo! Been a long time, where’ve you been?”

 

_ W-what? I've been nothing but mean to these guys, why is Patton greeting me like a friend? _

 

Roman seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

 

“PAT! HE’S THE ENEMY! DON'T JUST SAY HI TO HIM!”

 

While Roman was shouting Virgil managed to slip away back to him room, he really didn't feel like having that conversation yet.

 

\--------------------

 

Logan returned to the mind space to find Roman half-shouting at Patton and anxiety nowhere to be seen.

 

“Roman, the only thing I asked you to do was to make sure anxiety stayed here.”

 

Roman turned his attention away from Patton.

 

“Geez calm down he's right- …ah well, it appears we may have lost him.”

 

_ Of course Roman lost sight of anxiety again. I'm beginning to doubt that I'll ever get a chance to question him.  _

 

\--------------------

 

The next video went by surprisingly smoothly. Virgil didn't say anything he majorly regretted and he didn't have to see Logan. He honestly might even say he enjoyed it.

 

_ Wait fuck no, if I enjoy it then that's just one step away from being friends with them and I can't do that. _

_ I. will. not. be. their. friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next few will probably be kind of bad because I really didn't have any ideas for the middle filler section of the series but I don't want to skip too far ahead, basically just bare with these mediocre chapters until I get to the actual plot.
> 
> (Also as always feedback is really cool, even if you're just telling me to shut the hell up)


	4. Virgil the friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy look I wrote a whole chapter that I'm happy with!
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this one too cause I stayed up till 2am for this.

_ Okay so I might be their friend. _

 

Virgil did exactly as deceit said, he showed up in every video after the first one he appeared in. He tried to be antagonistic but that just fell away at some point. Leaving the quiet Virgil he was sure the other side's remembered. Deceit hadn't contacted him since that first episode so he must be doing something right.

 

For once in his life Virgil didn't feel disliked.

 

He was just preparing to show up in the video when Logan called him up.

 

_ They actually want me to be here now? Big change. And Logan's dressed as Sherlock? What the hell is up with these guys today‽ And of course Logan looks just as freaking perfect as ever, even in dress-up. _

 

Of course he was immediately blamed for something but the blame moved off of him pretty quickly. And onto princey of all people.

 

He was kind of just there, the whole episode, and he wasn't the villain and he wasn't part of the issue and he wasn't causing conflict. It was nice. So nice in fact that Virgil stayed after the video and started talking to Roman and Patton. Not particularly about anything, he was just chatting to them… like a friend would.

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was surprised to see anxiety hanging around in the mind space when he returned.

 

_ Here's my chance to finally question him, to ask why he's here and why he was acting so strange at the start.  _

 

_ So why can't I bring myself to do it? _

 

Logan leaned closer into the trio currently chatting next to the stairs.

 

_ Come on Logan just ask him, what on earth is stopping you? _

 

He opened his mouth to being questioning the dark side, but instead: “Patton what happened to us not telling Thomas our real names”

 

It was  _ one _ of the mysteries currently whirring his mind, just not the most important one.

 

“What do you mean? None of us told Thomas our names.” 

 

“Patton, you called me Logan as you sunk out”

 

Patrons face fell to an apologetic frown.

 

“Aww, I'm really sorry, Lo, maybe we can all tell Thomas our names?”

 

_ Oh goodness now Roman looks like he has an idea _

 

“Oo, oo, oo, what if we do like a cool name reveal thing where we all reveal our names slowly so the fans get to theorise and guess what our names might be!”

 

At this point Roman was nearly jumping up and down. Really it would be cruel to shoot him down now.

 

“Yes that seems like it would present an interesting challenge and mystery associated with the series, we shall do that.”

 

_ Well that seemed to make Patton and Roman happy, what about- _

 

Anxiety looked very anxious about the whole situation.  _ Maybe he doesn't want to share his name, well we shouldn't push him if he doesn't. _

 

“Oh wait anxiety what even is your name? You never told us!”

 

_ Patton really doesn't know when to shut up. _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil was having a good time until the issue of names arose. Every second they kept talking about it Virgil grew slowly more anxious at the obvious impending question. When eventually, Patton blurted it out.

 

“Oh wait anxiety what even is your name? You never told us!”

 

_ Shit, fuck, what can I even do? Should I tell them my name? No, no way, they'd laugh at me and what would deceit say? He doesn't even know my name. No, okay can't do that. Ahhh come on Virgil think you dumbass. _

 

“I… eh… um… my name…uhh” 

 

Virgil closed in on himself, his panic evident in him eyes as he looked around hopelessly for help. He could feel the dread rising in his chest.

 

“It's okay anxiety, you don't need to answer that if you don't feel comfortable.”

 

Suddenly Logan's voice rang through the panic, it soothed Virgil much more than he'd ever admit. And he was finally able to speak.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Logan, I, um, should probably leave.” And with that Virgil disappeared back to his room.

 

\--------------------

 

“What did I do wrong?”

 

Patton looked extremely sad. Thankfully Roman decided to comfort him.

 

“It's okay padre, I think anxiety just overreacted about it.”

 

_ Why does that make me so mad?  _

 

“Overreacted? Roman, anxiety hasn't seen us in years and as soon as he arrived again we framed him as some sort of antagonist. Of course he wouldn't trust us with his name, he's probably embarrassed of sensitive about it. He's the embodiment of anxiety so he's obviously anxious about it.”

 

_ What was that? Why am I defending anxiety? I barely even know him. I was one of the ones saying he was the bad guy. I really need to figure him out soon. _

 

“What's with you defending him specks? He's one of deceits lot, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Now it's obvious he's clearly hiding something.”

 

Logan ignored the fact that Roman was the one talking to the dark side happily earlier and sunk out of the mind space. He had some research to do.

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil had just made it to his room to calm himself down when a hand curled around his upper arm forcefully, and a voice said close to his ear:

 

“Well, anxiety, it looks like you're causing all of the drama today.”

 

Virgil shuddered under deceits grasp, but stood his ground.

 

“I thought you'd been failing me recently with your lack of commitment” 

 

Deceit crushed and twisted his arm more at that causing Virgil to hiss with pain and fall back so that deceit was his only support.

 

“But it seems like you've really pulled through now. Roman definitely hates you.” 

 

Deceit pulled Virgil's body against his before letting go making the smaller sides body collapse to the ground. 

 

“And Logan seems to be on your side”

 

Virgil eyes began tearing up.

 

“That should divide the group well. Good job today anxiety, you really messed those three up”

 

As soon as the door closed Virgil began fully sobbing. Lying in ball on the ground with his hand clutching the bruising arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (feedback would be cool as always lads)


	5. Virgil the broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short but I have big plans for the next few chapters so, be excited!

Virgil lay on the floor of his room, his sobs had died down measurably but he still couldn't bring himself to move anywhere. His upper arm and shoulder were exposed so that he could properly asses the damage deceit had done to him. Sure enough a large bruise was spreading in a ring around the arm.

 

_Why? Why did he do this to me? I thought I did what he asked. He promised me he would stop, I just had to do what he said, then he'd stop. Why didn't he stop?_ _I'm not their friend, I'm not their friend, I'm not their friend. They don't like me anyway, I'm nothing, I mean nothing, deceit is right._

 

Virgil was hyperventilating now. Still curled up in a ball his hands pressed against his head in an effort to stop his thoughts. His sobs grew louder again.

 

_ Help _

 

\--------------------

 

The mind space contained files on each of the sides. It was constantly updating itself with the important information and history of each of them. Though Logan had to go pretty far back to find any information on the dark sides, the task was made especially hard as most of the information he needed was stored in the other mind space.

 

However Logan had discovered a loophole. Because anxiety was connected to this mind space again his file here was updated when he was present. Logan now knew the circumstances in which anxiety arrived. Well he knew that he only arrived during the filming of their third video but that his door had been accessible nearly a month prior. Clearly something was up.

 

Logan was taking a brief break from his research to get a glass of water when he passed anxiety's room.

 

_ Is that… crying? Why is anxiety crying? Is this about his name? No, he would've been crying a while ago if it was about that. This is something else. _

 

Without thinking Logan nudged the door open just slightly so he could see inside.

 

Logan couldn't say he expected to find the dark side in this condition.

 

Again without a second thought Logan stepped into the room.

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil's mind was still whirring with thoughts so he didn't notice the door open, and he didn't notice the person who stepped through the door. He only noticed when said person began to speak as he knelt beside him.

 

“Anxiety? It's Logan”

 

_ What? No, not Logan, remember, they don't like you. Who is it then? Deceit? _

 

Virgil slightly turned his head in the direction of the voice and tried to speak.

 

“y you… h ha… have… to… l leave”

 

Virgil's voice was echoing and almost demonic sounding.

 

“Hold on, I'm getting you out of here”

 

Virgil felt a hand set itself softly on his shoulder and then he felt his body beginning to sink down before everything went black.

 

 --------------------

 

Logan's first instinct was to bring anxiety back to his room.

 

So now here he was, sitting on the floor next to the now unconscious dark side. 

 

_ This is certainly an interesting turn of events _

 

Anxiety's current state allowed Logan to properly examine the bruising on his arm. He pulled off half of the hoodie to reveal more faded bruises and scars lining the sides arm.

 

_ What happened to you anxiety? _

 

Logan felt a pang of… sympathy? Logan never was good with complicated emotions. Deciding the floor wasn't an ideal place for the side to rest Logan picked anxiety up and placed him onto the bed. 

 

_ What could've made these bruises? _

 

Logan lightly pushed anxiety's bangs back and looked at the pained expression still resting on his face.

 

_ No,  _ **_who_ ** _ could've made these bruises? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert my regular message about how lovely the feedback I'm getting is and how I'd readily accept some on this chapter*


	6. Virgil the (almost) fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for staying up till 2am to write mediocre nonsense!

For a moment everything was fine. Virgil was fine. For that sweet moment when he first gained consciousness he was fine. And then he remembered. Virgil's eyes shot open and he realised he wasn't in his own bed.

 

_ Is this… no, there's no way _

 

“Ah anxiety I see your awake”

 

_ This is Logan's room. Why am I in Logan's room? Why am I in Logan's bed? And why the hell am I blushing so goddamn much? _

 

Recognising the confusion ( _ thankfully only the confusion) _ on Virgil's face Logan continued 

 

“When I found you in your room you appeared to be having a panic attack, you didn't really register my presence and you said something about me having to leave so I decided on bringing you into my room to calm down, you passed out on our way here though”

 

_ Logan… found me? How did he find me? He must've come into my room but why? And I said something about him having to leave? I must've been afraid that... _

 

The thought hit Virgil like a ton of bricks. He looked at his bare arm and quickly pulled the sleeve back on before looking away, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

“I was going to ask you about that” if Virgil had been looking he would've noticed Logan awkwardly run the back of his neck. 

 

_ It was deceit, he's been doing this to me for years, Logan please help me. _

 

Virgil wished it was that simple to admit

 

_ Don't bother him more with your stupid problems Virgil, he. Doesn't. Like. You. _

 

Virgil looked at the other side for a split second and noticed… something flash across his eyes, sympathy? Uncomfortableness? Maybe even sadness?

 

“I should go”

 

And without another word, Virgil exited the room.

 

\--------------------

 

Logan almost wished that had asked anxiety about the bruising but the look of pure fear in his eyes when he realised that Logan knew… well, it was clearly a painful memory.

 

He just wished that he knew what was wrong with anxiety, he hated to admit it but he'd grown rather fond of the dark trait, and he didn't want him to get hurt.

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil took a deep breath before opening his door, thankfully deceit was nowhere to be seen.

 

_ Does Logan know? He's smart what if he figured out that a person made those marks? What would he even do with that information? _

 

_ He would look down on you obviously, and then deceit would realise and attack him too. Is that what you want? For Logan to get hurt? _

 

Frustrated, Virgil sat on his bed and made a plan. His plan was to avoid everyone for as long as possible. It wasn't he most ingenious idea but the others definitely wouldn't look for him and… he could stop his contributions to deceits plan. He'd be given hell for it, but he could recover from that, he was used to it. He wouldn't recover from the shame and fear of the others knowing about what deceit did to him though. And he couldn't stand the idea of deceit hurting the others, they didn't deserve that.

 

So that's exactly what he  _ tried  _ to do, but Thomas had other plans.

 

He hadn't been listening to whatever was going on in the mind space, he didn't need to anymore. So it was a surprise when he suddenly appeared in his normal place on the stairs with everyone else.

 

“Are you the same for everybody?” Thomas read aloud from his phone before looking at Virgil expectantly

 

“What is happening?” Virgil was very confused

 

_ Did Thomas intentionally call me here? Why would he want me here? _

 

“It's a q and a and there's a question for you”

 

“Me?”

 

_ Would would someone want to ask me a question? I'm just a nobody _

 

“Just answer it so we can move on!” Roman appeared to be getting annoyed by Virgil's stalling and he really didn't want to be on the bad side of Roman.

 

_ Though I'm sure I already am. _

 

Either way Virgil answered the question. “Can I go now?” 

 

_ This was not at all in my plan _

 

“Nah stick around”

 

_ What? “ _ You never want me to stick around”

 

Virgil looked to Logan briefly, silently asking if their interaction a while ago affected any of this. Logan smiled reassuringly off camera in response, and the dark side’s heart did a little flutter, even though it really wasn't an answer.

 

The video continued pretty normally like that, at one point Virgil was asked to compliment the other three and it was easy enough to just cleverly insult them. At another question Patton starting singing all star much to Romans annoyance, and the other twos pleasure. Patton also ended up telling some dad jokes, as usual, which Virgil refused to admit amused him. Overall he was having fun.

 

Eventually though the group was narrowed down to him and Patton.

 

“Well it appears we’re losing our interviewees”

 

_ I forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with these guys, even just in Thomas's well-lit living room, I don't want it to end. _

 

“I don't know, I'm actually, kinda getting into this” he replied to Thomas

 

Then the question came “if you had to kiss one of the others, who would you chose?”

 

_ Logan _

 

“And I'm out”

 

There's no way he was revealing that information to anyone.

 

To his dismay he again appeared back in mind space

 

_ Can't I catch a break? _

 

“Hold on there panic! At the everywhere, I want to hear you answer that last question”

 

_ Damnit Roman, can't you leave me alone? _

 

“Yeah, nice try princey”

 

“don’t you want to give the fanders what they want anxiety?” Roman raised a single eyebrow

 

“I won't answer the question sir sing-a-lot so move on”

 

“Fine then, I'll just guess and see which name you blush the most at”

 

_ Fuck, he may actually have me best with that one, now what? I could leave but then Roman would just be more and more persistent _

 

“Knock it off Roman, he doesn't have to answer”

 

Logan chimed in without looking up from the book he was reading on the sofa.

 

_ Thank god for Logan _

 

“And I'm actually out this time”

 

Virgil glared at princey while sinking back down to his room, and Roman just stuck his tongue out in return.

 

In full honestly, he was still slightly scared that deceit would be there, thankfully he was not. The fear was a reminder though. One deceit had probably planned out. It was a reminder of what deceit would do to him if he failed to do his job. And his job was meant to be antagonizing the side's. It was a job he wasn't great at.

 

_ I guess I can keep making my appearances in videos a while longer. _


	7. Virgil the alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this really late so sorry if there are any typos I missed

“...and I'm calling it a 'sketch my autobiography’”

 

_ Really? Sketch my autobiography? Please tell me he's joking. _

 

“Please tell me your joking”

 

Virgil almost didn't notice that he had come into the video, it was second nature to him now to just appear. 

 

_ Well I guess my horrible plan is now  _ officially _ scrapped _

 

Thomas didn't seem to understand why the idea Roman gave him was stupid and unoriginal

 

_ Looks like I have to explain it myself _

 

So Virgil explained, and maybe he didn't explain in a very nice way

 

“...you were so chill the last couple of episodes”

 

“Sometimes I just gotta be me- aN”

 

It then struck Virgil that thought he  _ was _ being mean to Thomas and princey, it was nothing like he was at the start. It was almost like he was more… in control, of his insults, it was a strange thought

 

Then Roman started speaking

 

Roman was saying… something, Virgil had stopped listening a while ago but much to his dismay it ended with Thomas deciding to give him more creative control

 

_ This is not going to end well, and of course Roman is dragging the other two with him, not that Patton is gonna mind. At least Logan agrees with me. _

 

_ So Roman, what's your first plan? _

 

“What's hot with the kids these days?”

 

_ Yeah very original _

 

“Knives!”

 

_ I mean I know what he's getting at but this could look really bad out of context _

 

“... That's a good example of a horrible idea”

 

_ Wow princey no need to insult the only person actually on your side _

 

“We’re going for pure originality!”

 

_ Seriously dude? _

 

“Do you understand how rare that is?”

 

_ Yeah good try Logan _

 

Of course logan was immediately sushed for his sensible contribution, causing him to look at Virgil in a ‘ _ can you believe these guys?’  _ kind of way, Virgil nodded and rolled his eyes in response.

 

And then they moved on to copying the fine bros

 

_ What the hell is this? It's just Joan and talyn moving yoghurt between them, wait… _

 

“Is this why princey spit yogurt at me yesterday?”

 

\----------flashback----------

 

Virgil was listening to his music when he was suddenly called into the mind space

 

_ That's weird, I don't remember hearing Thomas set up the video equipment _

 

He pulled off his headphones to find a normal scene in the mind space ( _ well as far as he knew it was normal, he wasn't down there much) _

 

Patton was in front of the TV watching cartoons, Logan was sitting on the sofa reading and Roman was…  _ where was Roman? _

 

“Eh, guys, why am I…”

 

Roman then walked out of the kitchen with a pot of yogurt and a straw

 

“Ah, good. Hello, anxiety I'm trying to come up with a video idea for Thomas but I need someone to help me test this one out and the other two” Roman rolled his eyes dramatically and Virgil gave a tiny laugh “refused to participate”

 

Virgil was still wary of whatever Roman was getting him to do

 

“So what exactly are we doing?”

 

Romans eyes lit up

 

_ Oh god _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil shook his head at the memory, he'd been trying to get yogurt out of his hoodie for over an hour after that.

 

Thankfully Roman gave up on the reaction video idea pretty quickly

 

“... I did like the change in format”

 

_ Oh god, really Thomas? _

 

“Don't encourage him” 

 

“DO ENCOURAGE ME!”

 

Roman shouting back to Virgil's quiet, harmless quip was a bit much. Clearly getting nowhere, Virgil shrugged his hoodie up and turned more towards Logan who looked at him sympathetically

 

Roman however, had moved on to his next idea

 

“... In a letmejustmakeupawordrightnow, mockumentary fashion”

 

Him and Logan looked at each other with confusion

 

_ Seriously, Roman? You're really running out of ideas now _

 

Thankfully, everyone else backed him up on this one, even Pat

 

“...that's the office”

 

“That's the office”

 

“And modern family, and parks and recreation and the British version of the office”

 

Suddenly Roman had moved from his spot, and he took the camera with him.

 

Now it was everyone's turn to look at each other with confusion

 

“...is he doing a cut away?” Logan whispered to the group

 

“I think-, wait what's he-” Virgil started to whisper back but he heard his name in Romans little rant

 

Clearly annoyed by the interruption Thomas called out “are you really doing a cut away right now?” And of course Roman returned

 

Virgil still just wanted to get to the bottom of this

 

“What were you saying over there?”

 

He almost glared at princey who just responded with

 

“nothing”

 

_ Well that isn't suspicious _

 

Logan pushed on

 

“okay well do you have a original idea yet, seeing as that was what you were so keen on”

 

Roman didn't seem happy about this

 

“I'm getting to it Logan!”

 

To Virgil's surprise Logan then leaned closer to him saying

 

“This is what we get for making him the leader”

 

Virgil chuckled at this

 

_ Why is Logan siding with me? I know we agree on the subject but this isn't normal. Not that I'm at all complaining _

 

Roman however, was complaining. What troubled everyone most though was what he said when he was done complaining

 

“Fighting!”

 

_ What on earth… _

 

Suddenly Roman and Logan were in a rap battle

 

_What is even going on?_ _Why does Logan look… confident about this? He can't rap… can he?_

 

**_Ladies, Lords, and Non-Binary Royalty_ ** ****_  
_ **_Watch me as I beat this geek_ ** ****_  
_ **_And do it joyously!_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'll vanquish any villain with the gall to try to toy with me_ ** ****_  
_ **_Ask the Dragon-Witch_ ** ****_  
_ **_She knows the drill_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You're screwed ROYALLY!_

 

_ Well if Romans rap is the bar to beat this shouldn't be so hard for Logan… _

 

**_Stricken with clairvoyancy_ ** ****_  
_ **_Events occurred as I'd foreseen_ ** ****_  
_ **_Your verse was weak_ ** ****_  
_ **_Your rapping stinks_ ** ****_  
_ **_Flamboyantly_ ** ****_  
_ **_Employing these_ ** ****_  
_ **_Trisyllabic rhymes_ ** ****_  
_ **_PSSH! I can match that easily_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'll beat you every time_ ** ****_  
_ **_So you do not want beef with me, Princey!_ ** ****_  
_ **_I drown out lesser emcees when I flow_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_There's no avoiding me_

 

_ Well Romans looking scared, and yes, Logan can rap. And yes he does look incredibly attractive doing it _

 

**_Under pressure, I rise up--_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Holler at your buoyancy!_ **

 

Virgil was watching Logan while nodding his head to the beat now

 

**_Diadems are worn on Capita_ ** ****_  
_ **_I had this battle on lock like Attica!_ ** ****_  
_ **_You're through, go home Princey_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Pack it up_

 

_ Hell yeah you are!  _

****_  
_ **_I claimed to be the better bard_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And I backed it up_

 

_ Well that was… something _

 

Virgil quickly dropped the genuine smile on his face before speaking again

 

The five continued the debate, Logan and Virgil remaining with the same beliefs throughout, before Roman settled on…

 

_ Oh come on _

 

Let's plays. That idea was shot down very quickly

 

_ This is getting us nowhere, me and Logan know princey's ideas are stupid, pricey clearly isn't going to give up, Thomas just wants any content and Patton… is being Patton _

 

Teenage mutant ninja turtles was next on Romans agenda, also shot down quickly

 

And then musically 

 

And then… vine (*sobs*)

 

“princey, you are done, give it up”

 

Virgil was understandably sick of this

 

But then everyone else seemed to reach a conclusion, that conclusion being that they shouldn't try to be totally original. Virgil could probably deal with that if Logan didn't suddenly join in

 

“oh so you're on board with them now?”

 

It hurt Virgil that the connection he had with Logan the whole episode was suddenly broken

 

“Well I always had my doubt on creating something entirely original, but, I'm no defeatist”

 

_ Defeatist… Logan just… but… he was on my side… does he not… that meant nothing? _

 

_ Of course not, he doesn't like you, you probably just annoyed him the whole time _

 

Virgil had stopped listening to the others until Roman spoke up again

 

“Thanks everyone, well, almost everyone”

 

Roman looked at Virgil for that last part

 

_ You didn't even help Thomas, you just created more problems as usual _

 

Virgil sunk out unnoticed

 

_ They don't like you, you failed Thomas, your only job and you messed up as usual, your a waste of space anxiety _

 

Virgil curled up against a wall, letting the thoughts consume him. Tears sprung to his eyes and his breathing quickened

 

_ Last time… Logan _

 

_ Logan doesn't like you, you were just in his way last time, he hates you, he basically just said that, your alone anxiety, even your own boyfriend hates you, that's why he hurts you _

 

Virgil clutched at his head, his eyes filled with tears as the anxiety overtook him, but this time, he was alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think if this chapter based entirely on the episodes? I'm thinking of doing this for a few others if people like it
> 
> And yes I'm sorry about the end of this chapter, it was just to easy though


	8. Virgil the conclusion jumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written or at least it took the the longest to write
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Logan was hanging out in the mind space with Patton after the most recent episode they'd filmed

 

Roman showed up just a few seconds later

 

“So, I just told Thomas my name” he announced proudly to the other two

 

_ Great but we all decided that he would together so I really don't see the point in mentioning it _

 

Logan rolled his eyes while Patton clapped enthusiastically

 

“Where did anxiety go? Was he still there when you left, Roman?” Logan hadn't noticed the dark side leave 

 

_ I thought we were getting on well in that video, I expected him to turn up here afterwards _

 

Roman and Patton looked at him confused

 

“Eh, kiddo, anxiety left before us” Patton helpfully provided before Roman smirked saying

 

“Why do you want to see him anyway?” Roman looked like he had just outsmarted the logical trait but at what Logan wasn't sure

 

“What does that mean?” Logan was genuinely confused

 

_ Is this still because Roman doesn't trust him? No then what was that smirk about. What is he trying to imply? _

 

“Logan please, we all saw the way you were looking at him in that video” Roman again stated it like he had just beaten Logan and again Logan was confused by it

 

“what 'way’ I was looking at him?”

 

Roman sighed at put his head in his hands

 

“Logan I knew you were bad at emotion but I didn't know you were this blind to it”

 

_ I thought I did fine with emotion? What emotion are they implying I'm bad at? And looking at anxiety? Well what emotions do I feel when I'm with him? Often happy, sometimes sympathetic if he's said something troubling, recently I've felt a weird fluttering near my stomach but that can't be it, I always feel calm when I'm with him, he has that sense about him that always relaxes me _

 

Logan started thinking about the time he took anxiety back to his room

 

_ There's the weird fluttering again, what is that? This isn't… no, it can't be…  _

 

The other two watched the realisation finally settle on Logan's face

 

“Well?” Pricey pushed

 

“I-I have a crush on anxiety?” Logan muttered mostly to himself

 

“Patton, pay up!”

 

“No, the bet was if they get together”

 

“Well anxiety clearly likes him back, they'll end up together at some point, now pay up”

 

“You don't know that kiddo and I won't pay you until they tell us that they're together”

 

Roman sighed dramatically then looked back to Logan who was deep in concentration

 

“Hey, Lo, buddy, we’re talking about you… I cut up all your neckties… I set your notebooks on fire… I set anxiety on fire… wow he's really out of it” Logan looked like he rebooted himself and then addressed the other two

 

“I shall be leaving now, I'm in my room if either of you need anything”

 

Logan sunk out as Roman said “he's a weird guy”

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil considered not showing up for the next video. He could deal with deceit more than he could deal with Logan's stupid perfectness, but he showed up anyway, if only for Thomas's sake, he had a feeling he knew what this episodes initial dilemma would be and he was excited to see Princey’s reaction to the situation.

 

“...objectively, how did I do?”

 

_ I guess that's my cue _

 

“You screwed up”

 

_ Of course it's only Logan here, just great _

 

“Ahh anxiety”

 

_ Yeah I'm scared of me too bud _

 

“ANxIetY WhAt ARe YoU doiNG HeRe, yes this is exactly what you do every time I pop up, let's just skip that part, we get it you don't want me here but I'm here and this is what I do”

 

“Oh I don't think that's all that you do-”

 

_ Thomas don't even try to defend me now, you probably know better than anyone that I'm a terrible waste of space that shouldn't exist _

 

“You did a bad job Sanders”

 

_ Push them away anxiety, it's all you’re good for _

 

\--------------------

 

“... Why not summon Roman?”

 

_ Yes please just get one of the others, I can't deal with this _

 

Thomas grimaced while trying to summon Roman, key word: trying

 

_ Oh come on _

 

\--------------------

 

“...to take a more positive outlook”

 

_ Yeah positive, negative emotions are bad for Thomas, I'm bad for Thomas, the only 'positive’ emotions I feel are my feelings for Logan, and even that's been making me sad, I'm just a mess of bad things. _

 

_ “ _ Of course when it comes down to it you take princey's side”

 

_ It's probably the right side anyway _

 

Then Logan surprised Virgil

 

“I'm not taking his side, did I say I was taking his side? Quite honestly I find both you and pricey to be a little too… extra”

 

_ I knew I already knew it but Logan basically just said he doesn't like me, there's my solid evidence at least _

 

\--------------------

 

And then they were in a debate… place

 

_ This is gonna be a whole thing isn't it?  _

 

Thomas introduced both sides and of course Virgil skipped out on his name, he noticed Logan look slightly concerned as the issue was brought up however

 

_ He isn't concerned about you anxiety, like he said, your a waste of space and he doesn't like you _

 

Then Thomas made a less than subtle jacksfilms reference and the debate began

 

“Anxiety, the first question is for you”

 

Feeling uncomfortable he began to back away

 

“Too much pressure, no”

 

Thomas asked the question anyway and Logan tried to catch Virgil's eye to reassure him, like he normally does, but Virgil looked determinedly at Thomas

 

Virgil gave what he believed to be the correct answer, but Logan disagreed

 

He started saying something about 'jumping to conclusions’ and how there's many reasons why something is happening. It was all stupid in Virgil's opinion, and he would make that known during this debate. 

 

He could never admit however that Logan's words did make him feel a fraction better about himself

 

The next question was posed to Logan and they both immediately started arguing about it but when they settled down Logan 'won’ because Thomas wanted to hear that he did a good job

 

_ This is totally rigged against me _

 

Virgil then hissed at Logan

 

_ Yep, that's a great debate tactic anxiety way to go _

 

The rest of the debate continued similarly with Virgil clearly being corrected and Logan disagreeing and winning, eventually Virgil ended the whole thing because it was stupid and pointless ( _ like Logan's mom) _

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was pleased that despite the unfortunate end of the debate, Thomas actually learned something.

 

“You learning things is the closest I will get to feeling love”

 

_ Falsehood _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil noted that Thomas somehow learned something from Logan despite him getting in the way

 

_ Of course Logan's right about Thomas, but that stuff doesn't apply to you because all of your conclusions have been proven right today _

 

“...and anxiety-” Logan began before being cut off

 

“Save your insults I'm just gonna…” this time it was Virgil's turn to be cut off 

 

“actually, um, I was going to tell you, that was a good debate today”

 

_ What? _

 

“What?”

 

_ There's no way he means that _

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_ He doesn't mean you did well _

 

“I mean, you did a good job” they were both turned to face each other now and Virgil was reminded why he wanted to avoid Logan

 

“How? I was barley trying… I hissed at you”

 

_ Yes you hissed at him, you messed up, he probably just forgot that and will insult you now _

 

“Yes I must admit that is a fairly uncommon debate tactic, but despite you clearly not enjoying taking part, you still participated, you made your points and you even reasoned, in your own way and all of that is commendable”

 

_ What? I actually did well? Logan's always right so, I did good?  _

 

_ He still doesn't like you _

 

The voice in his head hissed at him but this time a quieter voice said back

 

_ Falsehood _

 

“I'm gonna say, I don't really know how to react to you complimenting me, I kinda thought you didn't like me, especially after last time when you called me a defeatist”

 

_ “ _ well you are wrong about a lot of things but I don't necessarily mind your company”

 

_ He does like you _

 

“The other two bring in a whole lot of sunshine and that can be unbearable”

 

Virgil found himself slightly smiling for the first time in who knows how long

 

“And I can't imagine having a debate with either one of them”

 

“I guess I just kinda assumed-”

 

“You jumped to a conclusion” Logan smiled at him and everything was fine

 

_ Of course Logan likes you, he always talks to you and smiles at you, there's your proof right there _

 

Virgil fully smiled back “touché, thanks”

 

“Glad to see you guys working some things out”

 

Virgil instinctively replied back 

 

“We didn't work anything out”

 

“He's stubborn as ever”

 

The two appeared back in the mind space together

 

_ How do I always end up here? _

 

He noticed Logan looking at him and rubbed his neck

 

“Seriously, thanks for that Lo, I, eh, really needed it”

 

“Anytime anxiety, just before you leave, I'd like to talk to you in my room”

 

Logan looked concerned

 

“Wh-”

 

Then Virgil remembered 

 

_ Deceit, his only rule, don't make friends with them _

 

_ What have I done? _

 

Noticing Virgil's sudden panic Logan placed a hand on the others shoulder and sunk out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please validate me with feedback thanks!


	9. Virgil the liked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter today but I actually like it so have fun

The two rose up in Logan's room again, making Virgil very light-headed

 

And before he knew what was happening he was wrapped in Logan's arms. He gripped the front of Logan's shirt to pull himself back to his feet, but after he had both of them neglected to let go

 

_ What on earth is happening? Why am I in Logan's room again? Oh right deceit. Deceit. What's he going to say about this? He heard it all, he hears everything, I'm not safe _

 

Everything whirring round Virgil's mind eventually became too much for him and he began crying into Logan's shoulder

 

_ I have to tell Logan that deceit is dangerous, that he'll come for all of us _

 

“H-he…”

 

Virgil could barely get a word out through the sobs, Logan just held him tighter and then spoke clearly into the others ear

 

“It's okay anxiety, the other dark sides can't hear us here, my room isn't connected to the other mind space so they don't know what goes on in here, you’re safe”

 

_ I'm safe? Deceit can't get to me here, I'm safe, but he still heard, I can't hide in Logan's room forever _

 

“A-already… h-heard”

 

His words were barely audible but Logan somehow understood

 

“We can sort that later, right now I just need you to breath”

 

Virgil nodded against his shoulder in understanding and Logan had an idea

 

\--------------------

 

Logan had managed to calm anxiety to a point where he was breathing normally, however the two still hadn't ended their embrace

 

_ It's calming anxiety, that's the only reason we're still like this. It's an added bonus that it's also making me happier and anyway it's important that we stay like this for my plan _

 

Logan tried to pull his head back slightly to face anxiety but the darker traits head was still buried in the crook of Logan's neck

 

“Anxiety? I'm going to ask you a few questions, you can just nod or shake your head”

 

Anxiety nodded

 

“Okay, did you first come to this mind space by your own choice?”

 

Anxiety tensed and shook his head

 

_ This is further proving my theory _

 

“You were sent by one of the other dark sides?”

 

This time anxiety nodded

 

“Was it deceit?” Logan said this more softly

 

He heard a muffled choke but felt anxiety nod again

 

_ Helpful but I already suspected him as the leader of the dark sides _

 

Logan rubbed anxiety's back before saying

 

“You're doing well, I only have a few more questions”

 

He yet again felt a nod

 

“Did he ask for information on what we are doing?”

 

Anxiety again nodded

 

“Did you tell him anything?”

 

He felt anxiety tense up again

 

_ Please don't have said anything _

 

“It's okay if you did I just need to know”

 

Anxiety shook his head

 

Logan's breathed a silent sigh of relief

 

“This is the last one” Logan breathed deeply in preparation before saying as softly as he could “is he the one who hurt you?”

 

Anxiety began crying again and he threw his arms around Logan's neck, Logan accepted the hug and hugged back

 

“I-I'm s-so… sorry, L-Lo… I w-was s-scared”

 

_ Deceit you bastard _

 

“Shh, it's okay, you're safe now, you’re safe here, I've got you”

 

They stayed wrapped in each others arms like that for a long while, anxiety crying into Logan's shoulder and Logan occasionally whispering comforting words to him

 

This gave Logan plenty of time to think things over

 

_ So deceit opened anxiety's door a few months ago and then sent him to participate in videos to collect information about Patton, Roman and I. He also must've discouraged anxiety from befriending us incase this exact thing happened. When anxiety obviously failed to deliver on his deal, deceit hurt him. But how long has that been going on? Anxiety's arm had been lined with small bruises. _

 

Logan felt sudden anger in his chest

 

_ The next time I see deceit he isn't getting away without at least one lasting scar, you can't treat someone like that, especially someone like anxiety. That's probably why he sent anxiety, he knew that he could easily control him because anxiety thinks very lowly of himself and he knew that he's innocent looking enough that at the very least Patton would readily accept him _

 

_ Deceit really thought his through, well everything apart from the suspicious circumstances in which anxiety arrived being discovered and my overall problem solving skills _

 

Anxiety then spoke next to his ear, voice still small and weak, but he had stopped crying

 

“Logan, I'll have to go back to my room”

 

He sounded scared but Logan could understand why

 

“You can sleep on the sofa in the mind space. I won't make you go back until I know you're safe”

 

He felt anxiety relax slightly

 

“What if he finds me?”

 

_ A valid concern, I suppose I could… _

 

“I can stay with you, unless you'd rather one of the others of course”

 

Logan's heart sank slightly at the idea of anxiety choosing one of the others

 

To his surprise, anxiety gave a tiny laugh

 

“No you're fine, I like you”

 

Logan smiled before replying

 

“I like you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please validate my existence with nice comments!


	10. Virgil the adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very different sorta chapter so let me know if you like it

Virgil's life had been interesting since he left his room so far

 

The first day, he went downstairs with Logan and sat on the sofa

 

_ I don't belong here _

 

He curled up into himself and tried to disappear into his hoodie while on his phone

 

_ What are the others going to say? Do they even like me? Do they want me around? _

 

He held his breath as Patton walked down the stairs

 

“Hey kiddo whatcha doing down here with us?”

 

Patton smiled widely at him but he couldn't answer

 

_ I can't tell him, what will he think of me? What can I say? What am I going to do? Help _

 

Logan seemed to notice the inner turmoil Virgil was experiencing and answered for him

 

“Anxiety got himself into… trouble with some of our  _ friends _ in the other mind place so he'll be staying here for a while”

 

_ It's more than I would've said but at least he gave an answer _

 

Virgil hesitated before looking at Patton who looked slightly concerned for a second before cheering up

 

“Yay! It's like a sleepover! Oh do you want one of us to stay down here with you? I'd be happy-”

 

“I'm staying with him Pat”

 

Logan slightly smiled at that but tried his best to hide it

 

“Oh, really? Well let me know if you need anything anxiety!”

 

Patton seemed surprised and just slightly disappointed that Logan was staying with him

 

_ Maybe he… or… I really can't think of a reason why he would be disappointed, he obviously wanted someone to stay with me and I doubt he knows me enough to care if it's him, so why _

 

Virgil continued to ponder this until Roman entered the room

 

“So what are you all doing-”

 

Roman stopped his entrance to look at anxiety

 

“What's he doing down here?”

 

Roman looked to Patton and Logan for an explanation

 

_ I knew he wouldn't be happy to have me here, what if he does what  _ he  _ did? Logan would defend me… right? Would he go against Roman? What if I have to go back? I can't go back, not now, please not now _

 

This time Patton have the explanation

 

“The other side's were being mean to him so Logan said he can stay here with us, it's like a sleepover!”

 

Virgil inwardly laughed at Pattons slightly more simplistic explanation

 

“Oh, well, okay then” 

 

Roman looked slightly shocked at first but soon gained his composure

 

“You can stay here if you want  _ anxiety _ , but if you cause any trouble here I swear I will-”

 

“Shut up princey”

 

Virgil was slightly surprised at Logan snapping at Roman like that but he'd take it. At least Roman didn't look like he was going to push his luck anymore

 

“yeah, sorry, anxiety”

 

_ That was different _

 

\--------------------

 

Logan had brought his own bed sheets down and had made Roman conjure some others for anxiety. He had also set up a camp bed parallel to the short side of the sofa that anxiety would be sleeping on, he was fine with the couch

 

They both laid so that that their heads were nearest each other

 

“Hey logan?”

 

Anxiety's voice was trembling slightly

 

_ That isn't good _

 

“What is it?”

 

Logan tilted his head slightly but not enough to see anxiety's face

 

“H-he's probably still listening”

 

Anxiety let out a shaky breath

 

“Yes that seems… likely”

 

“What if he comes here while we're both asleep? What if you don't notice till morning? What if…”

 

Anxiety let out another shaky breath and covered his face with his hands

 

And Logan had an idea

 

He gently pried anxiety's closest arm from his face and slipped his hand into the darker traits

 

“This way I'll know if anything happens to you, alright?”

 

He half saw anxiety nod and placed their now joined hands between them

 

“Thanks, Lo, night”

 

“Goodnight anxiety”

 

\--------------------

 

Patton had woken up early to make everyone breakfast, he might as well seeing as anxiety would be joining them

 

He had just stepped off of the last step when he looked over to the makeshift beds. The sight of Logan and anxiety's lightly joined hands made him want to scream with happiness

 

He took a picture with his phone and sent it to Roman. He was surprised when he got an almost immediate response

 

**_Finally ready to pay up padre?_ **

 

Patton was now just slightly disappointed, he and Roman had made a bet a little while before they filmed ‘am I original?’. 10 dollars to Patton if Logan and anxiety got together after July, 10 to Roman if they got together before that

 

Patton’s odds weren't looking great right now, but he was just so excited to see his 'kiddos’ getting along

 

**_Now now Roman this doesn't mean they're together yet_ **

 

**_Jerk, anyway I have a way to get them together, just you wait_ **

 

Patton would be lying if he said he wasn't worried

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil woke up with his hand still lightly clasped in Logan's and the smell of food coming from the kitchen

 

It was undoubtedly the best first seconds of day he'd ever had

 

He opened his eyes and pulled his hand away to stretch his arms. Logan immediately woke up as well and anxiety realised what he'd done

 

“Oh, sorry, I was just stretching my arms, you can go back to sleep if you want”

 

“No it's alright, I should be awake by now anyway”

 

Logan stood and changed his clothes with a click of his fingers

 

_ I should really ask him how to do that _

 

He then picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change

 

\--------------------

 

Logan walked into the kitchen to see Patton cooking a whole breakfast, bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs and various other things

 

“What's the occasion Patton?”

 

_ He usually doesn't cook this much food unless something's happening but nothing special is going on _

 

“Well anxiety is joining us today!”

 

Patton smiled widely before adding

 

“I saw you two in the morning by the way, anything going on there?”

 

Logan blushed, a lot 

 

“What?, Eh, no, I mean, well, I was, making sure he was safe”

 

Patton just laughed

 

“It's okay kiddo, you two can do what you want”

 

“Thank you I guess,  just, don't tell Roman please?”

 

Patton looked very guilty

 

_ Oh no _

 

Right on cue Roman walked into the main room and practically shouted

 

“Alright nerd, so what's the tea with you and hot topic?”

 

Logan ignored him and addressed Patton

 

“Why?”

 

“I'm sorry lo, I couldn't help it! You guys were just so adorable!”

 

_ Anxiety will definitely not be happy with this _

 

He touched the bridge of his nose on frustration before saying

 

“Just don't tell anxiety any of this? He's only just becoming comfortable with us”

 

Patton was happy to oblige

 

“Of course! We wouldn't want anxiety unhappy, right Roman?”

 

Roman looked less convinced

 

“Yeah sure, whatever”

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil sat down with the others for breakfast and it was amazing

 

He never really ate anything because the sides didn't really have to, so Patton's cooking was heaven on earth for him

 

The others did most of the talking, he occasionally added a small contribution when he wasn't eating. Roman kept on looking at him mischievously though

 

_ What's that about? Please don't say he's planning something _

 

Just before they all got up to leave Roman announced

 

“How do you all feel about playing truth or dare tonight?”

 

_ Oh no _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to have more in it but then I wanted sleep so it's all your getting
> 
> Also I may or may not be trying to get you to like my version of these characters more so that it's more painful when shit goes down and I make them all sad. Again, may or may not ;)


	11. Virgil the Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the title wasn't a mistake

Virgil was happy when he and Logan managed to excuse themselves out of several days for playing truth or dare but there was only so many excuses two people could make so a date was set, and that, Virgil was not very happy about

 

He would be perfectly happy to play any other game with the other three but so much can go wrong in truth or dare. What if he had to talk about his past? What if he had to talk about deceit? What if he had to talk about Logan? Every possible bad what if scenario was going through his head, and he wasn't very happy about it

 

But weather he liked it or not, he was playing truth or dare on the 23rd of May, it's not like he could hide in his room

 

He spent his days as he normally would, watching stuff on his laptop and occasionally doing his actual job. He also had to keep up his excuses for Roman so he ended up doing his job a lot more than usual, which wasn't great for Thomas

 

Virgil's 'job’ was to protect Thomas from things that could hurt him, he usually did this very well despite his laziness. So Virgil spending more time on his job meant Thomas was more anxious which made everyone's life just slightly harder. Fun

 

\--------------------

 

Thomas had been feeling a lot more anxious recently

 

He of course knew that it had something to do with the sides but they had filmed a video just recently and nothing seemed out of place, it was confusing to say the least

 

So he decided that tomorrow he would pay the four a visit to get to the bottom of things

 

\--------------------

 

Surprisingly the four sides had all been in the main room when Thomas called them, they had been spending more time together since Virgil arrived, it was nice. What wasn't nice was the fact that Thomas was calling all of them at once, something he reserved for when something was wrong enough that he wouldn't be filming it

 

_ Fuck, what have I done wrong? _

 

They all arrived in Thomas's living room, but not in their usual spots, the four of them were sitting where they had been on the sofa and Thomas took a chair and sat in front of them

 

Logan spoke first

 

“What issue is currently troubling you Thomas?”

 

Thomas looked at anxiety briefly before continuing

 

_ Well at least I know it's me who screwed up _

 

“Well, I've been feeling a lot more anxious lately, it's not exactly an emergency I just wanted to know why, is anything going on with you guys?”

 

Patton was quick to try to offer an explanation

 

“Well the-”

 

Patton clapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish

 

_ Of course _

 

“We can't talk about it”

 

Virgil said it to the others as much as Thomas

 

“Why not? Is this one of-”

 

Roman too was stopped from talking

 

“I see”

 

They all looked between one another in search of a solution they wouldn't find

 

_ Deceit you goddamn asshole, why? Your goal should be to protect Thomas as well yet you've caused this whole mess _

 

“Well now I'm just more confused”

 

Thomas broke the silence and again Logan responded

 

“We can't tell you about some… things but anxiety has been spending more time in the mind space which means you will be more anxious, Thomas. Anxiety, you should probably stop doing your job for a few days until Thomas is back to normal. Thomas, I'm very sorry we can't tell you more but-”

 

_ We're basically being held hostage by a shit called deceit _

 

“as I suspected, it was worth a try, was this all you needed us for?”

 

Thomas looked just as confused but seemed happy with the outcome

 

“Uh yeah, thanks, I think”

 

And the four of them left

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil did as asked and he layed off of the work and Thomas was back to normal a few days later

 

Far too soon however the date Virgil had long dreaded arrived, may 23rd

 

Coincidentally they were also called to film a video that day, Virgil tried to use this as another excuse but Roman refused to budge the date

 

The video was about changes or something, all it meant was that Virgil was forced to change into various members of Thomas’ friend group and then the others had the audacity to ask for his name

 

_ There's no way that that's happening _

 

Despite the misery is caused him Virgil would much rather spend the rest of the day doing that than what came after it

 

The four sat in almost circle around the coffee table, he was on the end, closet to the stairs

 

_ Closest to an exit _

 

“Okay I'll start-”

 

“Hold on roman, this was your idea so why don't I start? We’ll go in order, me, Logan, Patton and then you”

 

Roman looked annoyed but accepted Virgil's request

 

“Okay Roman, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare, obviously”

 

_ You won't look so smug in a minute princey _

 

“Go get me a glass of water”

 

_ That got him mad _

 

He heard Logan slightly laugh beside him but he didn't look away from Roman until he stood up

 

“That's not how you're meant to play the game you know?”

 

He handed the glass to Virgil anyway

 

Logan's turn was next

 

“Okay, anxiety, truth or dare?”

 

_ What? Why is Logan picking on me? We're meant to be protesting this shit not torturing each other  _

 

“...dare” 

 

Logan could sense the hesitation in Virgil's voice 

 

“Pour that glass of water on Roman's head”

 

_ Good one, Lo _

 

Roman looked at Logan incredulously 

 

“Well, since I was dared I guess I have to, sorry Ro”

 

Surprisingly Roman didn't protest as Virgil emptied the glass onto his head

 

Roman, now soaked said

 

“You two planned this”

 

Before either of them could deny it Patton started talking

 

“It's my go now! Okay, eh, Logan! Truth or dare?”

 

Patton looked at him excitedly

 

“Truth”

 

_ Rookie mistake Logan _

 

Patton looked very happy with his response

 

“Do you like anxiety?”

 

Virgil froze

 

_ What kind of question is that? Why? He doesn't, there's no way, no, damnit Patton, why? _

 

Virgil hesitantly glanced at Logan who was blushing just slightly but remained straight (heh) faced as he said

 

“Yes, I like all of my friends”

 

Virgil wasn't really sure how to feel about Logan's refusal to answer the question

 

“What‽ Logan you know that's not what he-”

 

“I believe it's your turn anyway Roman”

 

The two glared at each other for a moment

 

_ Roman's going to ask me, I know he is, what do I say? His dares could be far worse than any question he can come up with, so _

 

“Anxiety, I believe you know the question”

 

“Truth”

 

_ What am I doing _

 

Logan was thinking the same thing based on the look he gave Virgil

 

“Why are you  _ actually  _ avoiding the other sides? They wouldn't kick you out for just an argument”

 

_ Anything but that question, damnit, why Roman, why that _

 

He screwed up his eyes and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder

 

“Anxiety you don't have to-”

 

“It's fine, Lo”

 

Instead of answering however Virgil just reached up to his shoulder and pulled off one sleeve of his hoodie

 

Roman went pale, Patton clapped his hands to his mouth and Logan just looked at Virgil sadly, one hand still resting on his back

 

Roman finally broke the silence

 

“Anxiety… I had no clue…”

 

“I'm done with this game”

 

Virgil muttered while standing and pulling his sleeve back on

 

The others quietly agreed and they all went off to bed, it was just him and Logan left

 

“You didn't have to answer him anxiety”

 

They were sitting on their respective beds, facing each other

 

“you know how Roman is, he wouldn't have let it go”

 

Logan sighed

 

“Yes, I suppose he wouldn't have”

 

There was a brief pause

 

“Logan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

_ Do I really want to ask this? I shouldn't, it'll only make me sad when I know the truth, but I can't not know, what will deceit say? I shouldn't anger him more, I'll have to go back sometime and I don't want it to be worse than it has to _

 

_ But it's just a question _

 

“Do you like me? In the way Patton meant?”

 

The room fell totally silent. Even the soft buzz of the lamp seemed to shut up, it eventually got too much

 

“Nevermind I never should've ask-”

 

“Yes”

 

It was such a small word, yet it carried so much meaning

 

_ What? No, he's lying, he has to be, there's no way, no, no, no, no, I can't… this isn't fair, why? _

 

“Y-you don't mean that do you?”

 

Logan gave him a sad smile

 

“Yes, I do mean that, it appears that you don't hold the same feelings”

 

“I do”

 

_ Virgil, no shut up, shut up, shut up, stop, no, I can't, deceit, he'll kill me, I can't _

 

Virgil began hyperventilating

 

“Anxiety!”

 

Logan was by his side the second he noticed

 

He wrapped his arms around Virgil and Virgil immediately laid back against Logan's torso 

 

“Anxiety? Can you try follow my breathing?”

 

Virgil eventually did manage to follow Logan's breathing and they ended up lying together on the small bed, Virgil had his head resting on Logan's chest and Logan's arms were wrapped protectively around Virgil, not that either of them was complaining

 

“Are you okay now anxiety?”

 

“Virgil”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Virgil”

 

He knew he should be afraid of Logan's reaction, of deceits eventual reaction, of everything, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care

 

“Thank you, Virgil”

 

And with that, they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add other than
> 
> MY HOODIE FINALLY CAME (yes I ordered the new anxiety hoodie, it's really cool)
> 
> Anyway, please provide me with sustenance in the form of feedback please


	12. Virgil the ruiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record
> 
> Accepting anxiety part 1 was released on July 10th but I'm taking that as the day it was filmed

For the second time in his life Virgil woke up feeling happy

 

He curled impossibly closer to Logan and willed himself to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Logan woke up not long after anyway

 

“Virgil?”

 

He liked the sound of Logan saying his name but he wasn't sure how he knew it

 

“I was going to get up but I can't with you on me”

 

Virgil hummed to indicate that he understood but still didn't move

 

Logan chuckled softly

 

“I have work to do”

 

“But it's 7am”

 

_ No one should be awake at 7am _

 

“Exactly”

 

Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight he rolled off of Logan, allowing him to get up

 

_ Well if I'm awake I might as well get up too, why did I have to wake up this early? _

 

Virgil went to the kitchen to make both him and Logan coffee

 

“Thank you, Virgil, I apologize for waking you earlier”

 

_ Fucking hell I told him my name didn't I? I'm such a goddamn idiot _

 

“Yeah, hey Lo? I told you my name last night didn't I?”

 

Logan looked just slightly confused

 

“Yes? Do you not remember it?”

 

Virgil sighed and placed a hand on his head 

 

“No, I must've gone to sleep right after, y'know the whole 'you don't remember anything five minutes before you go to sleep thing'? Point is, can you forget it? Just forget everything I said last night, I shouldn't have told you any of that stuff”

 

Logan looked hurt but responded anyway

 

“Yes, I understand, everything  _ I  _ said last night still stands though”

 

Vigil nodded and turned away, unable to face Logan's sad face anymore

 

_ I did what was best for both of us, he wouldn't actually want to be with me and what's gonna happen when deceit comes back? I can't do this, no matter how much I want to, I can't be with Logan _

 

That night was the first since Virgil got there that the two weren't touching

 

\----------9th June 2017----------

 

It had been nearly a month since the incident with him and Logan but things hadn't changed

 

Not much was different between them but their interactions were all more awkward and forced, and they didn't hug any more, Virgil didn't like it very much

 

That day they happened to be filming a video that required them to go on a plane

 

Virgil did not like planes

 

And to add to the problem he couldn't be in the mind space when they were flying, he had to go to his room or one of the other side's rooms

 

So that's how he ended up having a panic attack on Logan's floor during their weird 'no homo’ phase

 

“L-logan… hug?”

 

Logan was taken aback at first but quickly wrapped Virgil in his arms for the first time in nearly a month

 

“It's okay, we’re fine, the likelihood of this plane crashing are very minimal and if it does then our chances of survival are high”

 

Virgil later found out that they're chances of survival were in fact not very high if they crashed but whatever works in the moment

 

After they did make it safely back home things went back to the unfortunate norm for the two

 

\----------July 8/9th 2017 ----------

 

Again nearly a month after the last video Virgil found himself saying something he would regret greatly

 

Him and Logan were about to go to bed when Logan expressed his distaste for sleeping on the sofa

 

_ He doesn't want to stay with me anymore, fair enough, I don't want to stay with me either _

 

“You can go and stay in your room, if you want.”

 

Logan looked at Virgil with confusion

 

“But, I thought you wanted someone here in case…”

 

Logan trailed off, not wanting to mention what could potentially happen if he left

 

“I'll be fine Lo, nothings happened for like almost three months, and you haven't been…  _ (holding my hand to keep me safe)  _ anyway, it's fine, just go to your own room, you deserve a proper bed”

 

Logan again looked hurt so Virgil just started adamantly at his feet

 

“Okay well, if you feel okay with it, I'll leave, goodnight, … anxiety”

 

“Yeah night”

 

Virgil laid in his bed and tried to sleep, he tried so hard, but he just couldn't, he just wanted Logan back

 

_ It's my fault, I screwed it all up, I made it weird _

 

It was now 3:00 am and Virgil was no closer to sleep so he heard when  _ he  _ came into the room

 

_ No _

 

Virgil desperately closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was before him, but he could still hear

 

“It's now use pretending to sleep now, I know you're awake anxiety”

 

_ No, no, no, not now _

 

Virgil sat up against the wall and opened his eyes

 

He glared at the man standing before him

 

_ Deceit _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only mostly sorry for that cliffhanger, if it helps I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this


	13. Virgil the deceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger, hope you enjoy it ;)

“What do you want?”

 

Virgil somehow found the courage to speak up against him

 

“Speaking back to me now? Shame you couldn't find that courage before, maybe you wouldn't be so  _ bruised _ ”

 

_ No _

 

Tears rose in Virgil's eye's

 

“good, back to your usual weak self”

 

_ Leave, please _

 

“P-please, don't”

 

Virgil barely managed to choke out

 

“Don't what? Don't break the clearly stated rules set to you? Don't express feelings for someone other than your current boyfriend? Or don't run away from your family? Or would you rather all of the above”

 

Deceit snarled at him

 

_ Someone, please help _

 

Virgil could hardly speak through the tears 

 

“L-Lo”

 

He had tried to shout but it didn't work

 

Deceit laughed

 

“Crawling to your ‘friends’ for help? Logan won't help you, you hurt him anxiety, he doesn't like you anymore, why would he? The only time someone actually likes you and you push them away like always”

 

_ Stop, stop, stop _

 

“I hear everything anxiety so I heard your little love confession to Logan and I also heard you break his heart the next morning”

 

_ Logan…  _

 

“Do you know what else I heard that day? I also heard Logan crying to Patton in the hallway”

 

_ No, why? Logan, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Logan, I'm sorry _

 

Virgil buried his head in his hands the tears only growing

 

“I actually commend you for managing to wreck the emotionless robot, it's something I never achieved”

 

“Stop”

 

Virgil's voice was weak and quiet but he knew deceit heard

 

“Fine, we'll move on to someone else”

 

_ No, please, stop _

 

“The only person who knows who you really are here is Roman, he understands how terrible you really are”

 

_ Why? _

 

“He's been suspicious of you since the very beginning, he's the only one you didn't trick into liking you. He too of course heard Logan's sob story, from Patton obviously. You're far too self absorbed to even notice the glares he’s been giving you though”

 

_ He's right to glare at me _

 

“If only Patton really understood what was going on. I'm sure he knows how terrible you are inside but he's just too scared to tell you”

 

_ Scared _ ?

 

“Oh did you not know? Roman has of course been telling Patton everything, including how you're a dark side, something about how you'll never really change and Patton should be scared of you and Patton being Patton fully believed Roman and has been afraid of you for weeks”

 

_ He should be _

 

“I'm quite impressed that you managed to somehow cause all of this yourself. That's not even mentioning Thomas, he really doesn't need you, all you do is cause him suffering, I'm not sure why he keeps you around anymore. You're worthless, anxiety”

 

_ This is my fault, I messed up and now they all hate me, it's my fault _

 

“What do I do?”

 

Virgil's voice was still weak and pleading

 

“Come home, back to where you belong, with me and the others, we don't hate you”

 

Virgil just nodded

 

_ Everything could've been so perfect if I hadn't screwed up _

 

“Tomorrow” 

 

Virgil mumbled

 

“Yes, you ought you give the others an explanation but I expect you back to your room as soon as the others know, Virgil”

 

_ He knows my name _

 

Virgil's head shot up at the sound of his own voice and deceit smirked

 

“It really is a terrible name isn't it?”

 

And with that he was gone

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil didn't sleep at all last night, he couldn't stop thinking about what deceit said

 

_ He's right, you know it and that's why you're scared _

 

He saw Logan walk downstairs and tried to act like he'd just woken up

 

_ Not that it'll matter _

 

“Hello, anxiety, was everything okay last night? Nothing happened?”

 

_ He looks scared, he scared of you too _

 

“It was fine, nothing happened”

 

Virgil tried to plaster on a fake smile but he was sure it didn't work

 

“... okay, I think Patton is making breakfast if you want to join us, Thomas has also informed us that he plans on filming today”

 

_ Now's your chance anxiety, don't fuck it up _

 

“Actually, because I was fine last night, I was going to go back to my room”

 

Logan's face instantly fell at this

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yeah, I probably won't show up to the video either but don't tell Thomas where I am okay? I don't want you guys in danger”

 

“Well… good luck then”

 

“Thanks”

 

And Virgil left for his room

 

He held his breath as he turned the handle, he knew deceit would be inside

 

_ Is that such a bad thing? _

 

He opened the door and found his room empty, Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit down on the bed

 

He was glad deceit was gone, it gave him a chance to enact his own plan

 

_ You have to do it _

 

He knew what to do, it would be easy, he wasn't sure why he had never thought of it before

 

_ He won't even protest, it's what he told you to do _

 

Virgil stood and made his was toward the door he just came from, but in no attempt to open it. No

 

He was going to destroy it

 

He reached a hand out to touch it when another hand stopped it

 

_ Deceit _

 

“I'm doing what you wanted, they don't need me, right?”

 

Deceit turned Virgil around to face him

 

“Of course they don't need you anxiety, but you did your job already, so step away”

 

_ What _

 

“With the sides and Thomas worrying about you or the problems you caused them, they're distracted enough for me to attack”

 

_ No, don't hurt them _

 

Virgil glared at deceit and with a sudden surge of courage he put his hand around deceits throat

 

“That wasn't the agreement” Virgil snarled

 

Deceit laughed harshly before shoving Virgil full force to the ground, he immediately lost his grip and fell hard

 

“You think I care about some agreement?”

 

Deceit stood above him, grinning evilly 

 

Virgil felt it before he knew what had happened

 

He curled into a ball at the impact that suddenly hit his stomach

 

Then the next one and the one after that

 

Then without warning deceit grabbed Virgil by the neck and picked him up

 

“Now get out of my way”

 

He threw Virgil to the floor hard 

 

Virgil's head was throbbing with pain, his whole body was in agony but he saw how close he was to the door

 

Just as deceit touched the handle Virgil reached out, and the door disappeared

 

_ I saved them, they're safe now, everything is fine, for them _

 

Deceit wasn't finished with  _ him _ though

 

He grabbed Virgil, this time by the front of his hoodie and took him to the middle of the room

 

“Don't think you've saved them,  _ Virgil” _

 

Deceit spit his name at him

 

“You're worthless to me anyway, I can find someone new”

 

“Why don't you just kill me then?”

 

There was a beat of silence

 

_ This is a mistake, no, no one cares about you, sacrifice for the greater good _

 

“Gladly”

 

Deceit pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed it into Virgil's side

 

The pain was immediate

 

Virgil cried out before falling to the floor, the knife coming out of him in the process

 

He tried to find where deceit had gone but his vision was going blurry, he looked for the door to the other mind space only to find it gone

 

Virgil was entirely cut off from any other side

 

Virgil was totally alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for that
> 
> But I did warn you


	14. Virgil the accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't the best honestly but it should be back to form next chapter

Logan was worried about Virgil

 

He seemed… off this morning and it made him wonder if something did actually go wrong last night. But he didn't want to be annoying, Virgil would surely return if something went wrong

 

He had to cast it from his mind either way as Thomas was about to film a video and Logan would have to be listening in case he messed up

 

Right off the bat Thomas’ usual 'bit’ at the beginning of the episode seemed strange, then again they always did to Logan

 

“... Strangely enough I'm not concerned about consistency today”

 

_ Well that definitely isn't good _

 

“...or maybe I should just watch another TV show and eat some food”

 

_ Right, no, I have to step in here _

 

_ “ _ Eh, if I may, I'm going to step in here for a second”

 

“Logan's here so I probably did something wrong”

 

_ Well I can't exactly call this right but am does he really think that low of me? _

 

Logan really wasn't getting any closer to an answer about why Thomas was acting so off. He eventually made Thomas call the others

 

“Morality! creativity!”

 

_ Well at least he didn't call anxiety, Virgil didn't want to be in this video, but now… I'm beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea _

 

Having the other two there didn't seem to be helping much either, in fact Patton was now trying to suggest they bring Virgil in, which he definitely wouldn't like

 

They all suggested a few reasons why Thomas may be acting odd all of which were dismissed, and Patton went back to anxiety again

 

Him and Roman both turned this down yet again, though for very different reasons

 

“...I don't like him”

 

_ We spent at least two months all together, there's no way you still don't like him Roman _

 

They all however eventually conceded that they would need anxiety here. Something was seriously wrong with Thomas, Virgil is going to have to help whether he likes it or not, or whether he even can

 

_ In fact, we’re going to  _ **_need_ ** _ anxiety to come here himself because Thomas hasn't got any _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil hadn't realised he was unconscious until he woke up

 

For a split second he was confused as to where he was but the sharp pain in his side quickly reminded him of what had happened

 

_ Can I even die? Can a side die? It wouldn't even matter now because I'm cut off from Thomas, he never needed me anyway _

 

_ I guess I'll see soon whether I can die or not _

 

\--------------------

 

Was Roman really trying to convince them that they didn't need anxiety?

 

“... He's still one of us!”

 

_ Yes, well put Patton _

 

“Is he though?”

 

Logan tried to say that Virgil didn't even like the dark sides but he found himself unable to speak, it was highly inconvenient

 

It took him throwing a laptop at Thomas but eventually they managed to convince Roman that they needed anxiety

 

“We're going to anxiety's room to check on anxiety”

 

Logan was really starting to worry now, normally Virgil would've shown up by now but even when they called him, he wasn't there

 

So they all went to anxiety's room

 

\--------------------

 

“I knew I should've taken that left turn at albuquerque”

 

_ Is that, Thomas? _

 

_ Why…? _

 

It soon became clear to Virgil that Thomas was talking to the other sides

 

_ What's going on, why are they here, it's not safe _

 

Virgil pushed himself against the wall with slight difficulty

 

_ I'm going to have to at least kinda patch this up so that I can deal with them, then I can let myself die _

 

Virgil used to the wall to help him stand and still clutching his wound he appeared in his bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit

 

He could still hear talking downstairs

 

He quickly and hastily wrapped a bandage around his middle

 

_ It'll hold for long enough _

 

“But like if this is his room, then where is anxiety?”

 

_ Good timing _

 

“What’re you doing in my room!?”

 

They all screamed upon seeing him

 

_ Let's get this over- _

 

_ Wow Thomas is a mess _

_ Is this because of me? Probably _

 

“...I wasn't feeling your presence at all today”

 

_ Yeah, lucky you _

 

“Yeah, I know, it's because I've decided to duck out”

 

They all seemed confused by this

 

“I removed myself from the equation”

 

_ Mostly intentionally _

 

“I quit, decided it wasn't worth it anymore”

 

They all still looked confused, like they didn't understand

 

_ Why aren't they happy, they want rid of me _

 

Thomas finally asked

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

He gave most of the real answer, it wouldn't matter if they hated him more anyway

 

“Well it didn't seem like I was wanted, you all made that pretty clear anytime I showed up”

 

He looked around at them all, slight accusation in his voice

 

Patton started speaking and really none of this was his fault

 

_ Patton tries so hard for us, I really am a disappointment, I can at least compliment him one last time _

 

“Except you Patton, you're a funny guy”

 

Roman tried… something, he didn't know if it was intentionally mean or if he was actually trying, either way, Virgil didn't like it

 

“One would think the creative side would be able to come up with a nicer way to talk to others”

 

_ Logan, he… he hates me, I can't get my hopes up _

 

“... If I wanted to stand around being insulted I would've shown up in person like I usually do”

 

_ Can't they just leave me alone? It's enough hating me, you don't have to torture me _

 

“Let's just, face facts, you're better off without me”

 

Thomas immediately disagreed, followed by Logan

 

“Okay I can't say it isn't nice to hear you all grovelling”

 

_ Maybe not as much as usual with a stab wound _

 

“But I actually think you were right to not want me around, I've always aimed to protect you, but lately it feels like I've been keeping you from doing anything”

 

Virgil recalled when he was too afraid to go to his room and made Thomas extra anxious as a result

 

_ I guess Roman wants to take another stab at insulting me _

 

And Roman had indeed started talking again, in what could be an effort to help, if it was it was going terribly 

 

Virgil was sick of this, he just wanted to get to the point so he could leave 

 

“...all this reflecting on your issues with us has gotten me to think I over do it”

 

Things spiraled more out of control again until Logan started talking

 

He started saying something about height and how he was normal, it was a lot of exposition to take in

 

And then he started saying more

 

Something about a… curve thing, about how he was… helpful

 

_ That doesn't seem right _

 

But they continued, Thomas, Patton and Logan, they… they acted like they wanted him around, like he was useful and, they needed him, it was hard to argue against. Roman was still resolutely quite though

 

_ It's not real, there's no way _

 

“It's nice seeing you all trying to be helpful”

 

He thought back to Roman

 

“Well, most of you”

 

And Roman spoke again

 

“Anxiety, you're…”

 

He waited for another insult, but one never came

 

Roman was saying nice things to him, Roman. And as deceit said, Roman was the only one who saw him for who he was, so…

 

“...you make us better”

 

Virgil smiled, properly, not the fake ones he'd been giving for weeks, he genuinely smiled

 

He was happy. If Roman could bring himself to admit that they needed him, then, well, he could believe that too

 

The moment was cut short by the sudden shouts of everyone

 

“Oh no”

 

Thomas looked alarmed at the sudden situation

 

“These guys have all been in this corner of your mind for too long, it's corrupting them. All of their main functions are working to drive you to the other side of that curve”

 

Virgil could feel the power running through him, the kind of power that he was sure deceit wanted

 

“What?!”

 

Thomas looked more alarmed

 

“Hang on I'm getting them all out of here”

 

“...breath in for four seconds, hold your breath for seven seconds now breath out for eight seconds”

 

It was the breathing technique that Logan had showed him, he almost hadn't noticed

 

_ I need these guys, and… they need me _

 

They all made it back to Thomas’ living room

 

And he was considering it

 

Considering doing something that he swore he would never do again

 

But he could do it

 

He listened to all the nice words the others around him were saying and he knew deep down, he could do it

 

“Hold on!”

 

Everyone's focus was on him again, and it was stressful

 

“You've kind of made me want to open up to you but big surprise, I'm anxious about it”

 

He chewed his nail for comfort, and then Patton started laughing

 

“Anxious, like your name!”

 

_ Oh Patton _

 

“Actually, on the subject on my name”

 

“Shut up!”

 

_ I get the feeling that's the opposite of what you want me to do Roman _

 

“Oh, that's okay, no pressure if you don't want to-”

 

_ Of course you'd say that Lo, you already know it, I really hope you don't let them know that _

 

“No pranks or misleading?”

 

_ Can't blame you for thinking that _

 

“... If it's not exactly the name I think it is, I will lose it”

 

_ Slightly concerning Patton _

 

Now he had to

 

“Promise you won't laugh though?”

 

“Of course not”

 

Thomas responded immediately

 

“My name…”

 

They all looked at him again

 

_ Breath, like Logan always says _

 

“MynameisVirgil!”

 

He shouted it all in one go

 

“okay, it's like a band-aid you've just got to rip it off”

 

He looked around to see a reaction

 

“Vir-gil?”

 

_ Good job Logan _

 

Then Roman laughed

 

_ Maybe this wasn't a good idea _

 

“... shouldn't it be something like, virgin?”

 

Roman laughed out loud at this, and thankfully Thomas scolded him

 

“I think it is an awesome name”

 

“It's not what I anticipated but I do like it”

 

“It's different, but I like that it's different”

 

“It took a lot of courage to trust us with that, Virgil”

 

Virgil was surprised at the kindness of the others, he really hadn't expected it, he hadn't expected to ever be back here

 

He remembered the wound in his side and, now aware of the pain again, he struggled to keep a straight face

 

Everyone was saying stuff about wrapping up the video when Roman had the great idea of saying

 

“Yeah, and your nothing compared to the others”

 

He couldn't tell if he intentionally slapped his hand over his mouth or if it was deceit, either way, it wasn't good

 

“Others? What others?”

 

Thomas was of course confused

 

Patton, Roman and Logan left quickly

 

“... honestly, table that question”

 

After a few more nice words from Thomas he too left

 

As soon as he got back to the mind space he felt dizzy

 

Appearing back here had taken quite a bit of energy his body needed to try and fix this wound

 

He was vaguely aware of the others talking 

 

“Virgil are you okay?”

 

Logan asked gently bringing Virgil next to him and off the stairs

 

“N-no…”

 

The last thing he was aware of was Logan shouting his name as he fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're going to have to sit with that cliffhanger a little bit longer 
> 
> Updating everyday is stressful so expect this very late at night on Thursday


	15. Virgil the loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I know nothing about first aid or relationships so this is probably really bad
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway

“Virgil!”

 

Logan only just managed to catch the dark side before he fell to the floor

 

He wrapped his arms under Virgil's and was able to hold him upright

 

“What happened to him!”

 

Patton sounded terrified, Logan couldn't blame him

 

“I…. I don't know, he's just unconscious”

 

“What do we do?”

 

Even Roman sounded frantic

 

It took Logan a moment to process what was happening

 

“Let's lie him on the couch, we can hopefully see what's wrong”

 

Logan was surprised that he was able to lift Virgil by himself to the sofa

 

Once he had set Virgil down Logan kneeled beside him to try and figure out what was happening

 

After only a few seconds it became clear what was wrong

 

Logan could see the blood soaking through his t shirt

 

“Patton look away”

 

Patton covered his eyes without complaint and Roman moved closer

 

Careful Logan lifted the shirt to reveal the blood soaked bandage beneath

 

_ Oh no _

 

Logan almost immediately flipped into action mode

 

“Patton, get me the first aid kits from your room and the bathroom, Roman can you conjure an operating table?”

 

Patton ran upstairs and Roman nodded and with slight difficulty created a makeshift operating table in the living room

 

Logan again managed to life Virgil onto the table himself

 

Roman looked at him, concerned 

 

“He'll be okay right?”

 

“honestly? I don't know”

 

Roman began chewing his nail at this and Patton came down with the first aid kits and handed them to Logan

 

“Thank you Patton, you'll probably want to look away again”

 

Logan took a shaky breath and began to remove the shoddy bandaging

 

_ Please be okay Virgil _

 

He soon revealed a deep gash in the dark traits side

 

“Roman pass me the stitching equipment”

 

Roman obliged, adding

 

“Will stitches be enough?”

 

“We have to hope so”

 

\--------------------

 

Patton, no longer able to deal with the tension in the room and unable to help due to his Squeamishness was sent to tell Thomas what was happening

 

Thomas was sat in the living room on his laptop when Patton arrived

 

“Oh hey, Pat, what's up?”

 

Thomas looked confused

 

“Well, anxi- Virgil, got hurt”

 

Patton was nearly in tears and Thomas immediately jumped up and moved next to him

 

“What? Is he going to be okay?”

 

“Logan's trying to fix him but I don't know, I didn't want to look”

 

Patton had his hands over his face

 

“Can you take me to where they are?”

 

Thomas looked determined, but Patton hesitated

 

“I'm not sure, Logan just sent me to tell you, I didn't like being in the room”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense, do you want to hang out here until it's over?”

 

Patton nodded and sat next to Thomas on the couch

 

\--------------------

 

Logan managed to do the bandaging properly this time, and it was likely that Virgil would recover

 

Yet he was still upset about something

 

They had put Virgil back on the sofa with his hoodie on, the blood stained t shirt had gone in the wash

 

He and Roman were sat together on floor in silence, until Logan spoke up

 

“All of the sides, even the ones in the other mind space, have all of the knowledge that Thomas has. Which means that Virgil has the knowledge from the first aid course Thomas took”

 

Roman was confused

 

“So?”

 

“So, did you see the bandaging Virgil did on himself? It was needlessly shabby”

 

Logan took a shaky breath

 

“I don't think he intended to recover from that injury”

 

“Oh”

 

Not another word was spoken until Patton showed up a while later

 

“Hey, kiddos, is he going to be okay?”

 

Logan tried to put on a happy face

 

_ Patton doesn't need to know  _

 

“Yes, he should fully recover”

 

Patton let out a breath and smiled

 

“That's good”

 

Logan hesitated before adding

 

“I want to stay with him here tonight though, just in case”

 

Roman then surprised everyone by speaking next

 

“I'll stay too”

 

Patton smiled wider

 

“We'll all stay”

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil’s side was aching

 

It took him a moment to remember everything that happened but as soon as he did he quickly opened his eyes

 

He was met with the ceiling of the mind space

 

_ How am I alive? Why am I here? _

 

He reached to touch the now well-bandaged wound

 

_ Who did this? _

 

He looked around the room to see the other three sides all sleeping peacefully. Roman and Patton on camp beds and Logan on a blow up mattress on the floor next to the sofa that he himself was on

 

_ These guys stayed here for me _

 

A warm feeling spread inside him and he noticed Logan's hand outstretched next to him

 

_ It would be so easy… _

 

Without really thinking, Virgil reached down and wrapped his hand around Logan's before falling asleep

 

\--------------------

 

Logan woke up a while before the others

 

He was about to moved when he noticed Virgil's hand now resting on his

 

Logan smiled to himself before moving his hand and sitting up, he felt Virgil stir beside him

 

“...Lo?”

 

Virgil's voice was slow and slightly scratchy from sleep

 

Logan replied in a whisper so as not to wake the other two

 

“I apologize for waking you, Virgil, feel free to go back to sleep”

 

Virgil chuckled quietly at that

 

“I think I've had enough sleep by now, Lo”

 

Logan had almost forgotten why they were there

 

“Oh, yes, I suppose so, how are you feeling?”

 

Logan looked concernedly at him

 

“Well my side hurts like hell but other than that I'm pretty good. This is some nice bandage work by the way, I can only assume you did it?”

 

Logan felt a slight pang in his chest at the mention of well done bandaging

 

_ Survivable bandaging _

 

“Yes I did, though Roman also helped significantly”

 

Virgil sighed

 

“It's been a weird couple of days”

 

The two were silent for a while, just enjoying the others company

 

Logan eventually moved beside Virgil on the sofa

 

Virgil sat up to make room and smiled at him

 

Logan then hesitantly wrapped his arm around around Virgil, he still wasn't quite sure where they now landed on this kind of thing

 

Thankfully Virgil responded by leaning into Logan and resting his head on the others shoulder

 

_ I have to just ask him now, when he feels safe _

 

“Virgil? If you're okay with answering, what happened?”

 

Virgil curled further into Logan's side before speaking

 

“You know that night, when I was alone here?”

 

Logan nodded

 

_ I knew something happened _

 

“Well, deceit showed up. He told me things, he tried to convince me that you guys all hated me”

 

_ Oh Virgil _

 

“You know I could never-”

 

Virgil cut him off

 

“Yeah, I do now at least, but then, I believed him. I know it doesn't make sense but the things he was telling me just seemed to add up”

 

“What did he tell you?”

 

“I… he said… he told me that you hated me. Because I rejected you. He said he heard you crying, I couldn't take it Lo, he just… had me convinced”

 

_ Deceit, I will find you and make you suffer _

 

“You don't have to tell me the rest, Virgil”

 

“No, I have to, you have a right to know. Anyway, after that he told me that I would be safe back in the other mind space, so I went back to my room, but it turned out that deceit was just using me to get here and attack you guys. I destroyed the door so that he couldn't get through and then…”

 

Virgil bit his lip and looked at the floor

 

“He attacked you?”

 

“Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he destroyed the other door on his way out”

 

The two were again silent for a while before Logan spoke

 

“I doubt and hope that this will ever happen again, but if it does, know that whatever deceit says about me to you isn't true Virgil, because… because I love you, and I always will”

 

Virgil turned to face him and Logan was suddenly aware of how close they were

 

Logan almost instinctively moved his hand to cup Virgil's face 

 

They both moved closer, their lips just brushing before Virgil fully closed the distance, letting their mouths connect

 

They moved their lips slowly against each other and Virgil brought his hand to the back of Logan's neck in an attempt to pull him closer

 

After a small while they parted for air, resting their foreheads against each other, and Virgil whispered barely audibly

 

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of the end of the first arc of this story, the anxiety redemption arc. Of course I will still continue the story as there are a few episodes that I definitely want to cover within this au but the next few chapters will probably be more like one shots in this universe than anything else, so, if you have a request for something you want to see I am open to them
> 
> Thank you to all of you for your wonderful comments, I look forward to reading more <3


	16. Roman the oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first of the not plot-oriented chapters, let me know what you think

Despite his earlier words Virgil very quick fell back asleep, still curled up next to Logan, who was browsing his phone to pass the time until someone woke up

 

Around 2 hours after he had initially woken up he heard Roman begin to stir

 

_ Well finally _

 

It suddenly struck him that he and Virgil were in a slightly odd position if they wished to keep whatever was happening here secret for the time being

 

_ I can't exactly consult Virgil on the issue currently, I'll just have to move and hope he doesn't wake up _

 

Logan carefully shuffled out of the way, careful to make sure Virgil was placed softly on the couch, so he didn't wake up

 

Virgil appeared to be just slightly awake already as he looked confused at the movement, he didn't wake up however

 

_ He really is adorable _

 

Roman was awake now and appeared to have noticed Logan staring at the side on the couch

 

“Is he doing okay?”

 

Roman's words snapped Logan out of his daze

 

“What? Oh, yes he appears fine”

 

Roman smirked slightly at Logan before walking to the kitchen which  just confused the logical side

 

\--------------------

 

Roman woke up in a different bed than normal

 

This confused him slightly so he took a minute to just lie down and remember why he was in the mind space, during this he heard shuffling from the sofa

 

_ That's where anxiety, no, Virgil, is, I wonder if he's okay _

 

This prompted Roman to finally get out of bed 

 

To which he saw Logan, looking at the dark side laid on the sofa

 

_ He so obviously likes him, they need to get together by the end of this month or I'm out $10 _

 

Logan seemed to be in a sort of trance, staring at the other side, so when Roman spoke to him he was confused at first

 

_ It's going to be easier than I thought to get these two together _

 

\--------------------

 

When Virgil woke up for the third time that morning he realised he was the last to

 

The other three were doing various things around the mindspace, Patton was cooking, Roman was wandering back and forth, occasionally talking to Patton or Logan, who was sitting on the other side sofa on his laptop

 

He waited until Roman was talking to Patton in the kitchen to sit up and talk to Logan

 

“Hey, what time is it?”

 

“It's 1pm Virgil”

 

_ That's actually kinda early for me _

 

“Oh, why didn't you guys wake me up?”

 

He would've thought at least one of the others would try to wake him

 

“We had a brief discussion about it but we settled on not waking you”

 

Virgil smiled to himself before sitting upright on the sofa and moving slightly closer to Logan

 

“Thanks, Lo”

 

Logan hummed in recognition and Virgil turned to his phone in the hope that it would wake him up

 

Roman walked back in soon after

 

“Ahh, anxie-, Virgil, I see you're awake, finally. I wanted to wake you up earlier but Logan practically forced us not to”

 

_ Yeah sure Lo, you had a ‘discussion’ _

 

Virgil chuckled lightly and smiled at Logan

 

Roman looked both happy and confused at this

 

He muttered

 

“You guys are weird”

 

And walked back to the kitchen

 

“Hey, what was that about?”

 

Virgil was very amused by the whole situation

 

Logan looked around briefly before answering

 

“I believe that Roman and Patton have a bet placed on when we 'get together’ and that was Romans attempt at trying to make that happen, I would have told them the truth but…”

 

“It's more fun to mess with them?”

 

Virgil smirked

 

“Something like that”

 

“Sounds like a plan then”

 

\--------------------

 

Roman noticed that Virgil and Logan were sitting far closer than usual at breakfast

 

_ Well I must be doing something right then, maybe I should mention it, make sure they both know what they're doing _

 

“You two are sitting awfully close”

 

Patton looked at Roman in a disappointment only he could manage

 

Virgil was the one to reply first to his statement

 

“So are you and Patton”

 

_ What? Me and Patton? We're barely sitting closer than usual, maybe I should move further away to prove a point _

 

Virgil had obviously noticed Roman's inner turmoil and fought hard to keep a straight face

 

“Well anyway…”

 

Patton was quick to change the subject after he and Roman were brought up

 

_ Well thank god Patton, I did not have a clever response ready for that _

 

“Do you feel like telling us what happened, Virgil?”

 

Patton continued

 

Roman saw the pleading look that Virgil gave Logan, and so Logan started speaking

 

“Long story short-”

 

“Oh so Logan's speaking for you now virge?”

 

Roman hadn't really intended to say that out loud

 

He saw Virgil sink further into his hoodie and  _ felt _ Logan's glare from across the table

 

“Like I was saying, long story short, deceit told Virgil some… things, about us, and Virgil went back to his room only to be deceived and, well, stabbed”

 

_ Stabbed? Deceit did that to him? I thought they were kinda friends _

 

Roman sat in shock and Patton immediately went to hug Virgil, who hesitantly hugged back

 

\--------------------

 

After finishing their eventful breakfast Virgil stood to leave, saying

 

“Okay, I'm going to go see if I can actually get to my room”

 

He looked at Logan, trying to silently indicate that he should follow

 

“Okay, I shall come as well, to make sure nothing goes wrong”

 

Then Patton spoke up

 

“Oh I'll come as well!”

 

Logan and Virgil looked between each other, unsure of what to do

 

“Uh, yeah, sure pat”

 

Virgil replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

 

\--------------------

 

Patton had quickly realised what Virgil and Logan were doing

 

He wasn't quite sure how Roman hadn't figured out that they were already together and just messing with him

 

Nevertheless, Patton decided to play a little game of his own

 

He would remain completely oblivious to Logan and Virgil and try ruin their plans so that they would just admit the truth

 

Really he just wanted then all to be open to one another and this was a fun way to do it

 

\--------------------

 

Roman was really out of options at this point

 

So he went back to a slightly ancient tactic

 

“Do you guys want to play some games tonight? You know, to celebrate Virgil being okay”

 

\--------------------

 

**Each able to push their own current agenda through these 'games’ Roman was suggesting, all of the sides agreed**

 

**It was going to be an interesting night**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda different, a good or equal different I hope but as I said, let me know what you think
> 
> I'm happy to go back to plot chapters if you guys want it :)


	17. Patton the all knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this nice fluffy filler while it lasts ;)

Roman stayed in the kitchen as the other three made their way upstairs to check if Virgil's room was there

 

Virgil was very happy to see that it was

 

He walked in first and the other two tried to follow

 

“I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to come in here”

 

Thankfully both of them seemed to grasp why, but Logan had other ideas

 

“Hey, actually I think I saw one of my books in your room when we all went there so we'll just go in and find it”

 

_ Wow very subtle Logan _

 

Patton didn't seem very suspicious though

 

“Okay kiddos, I'll just go back and see Roman”

 

“Yeah, sure Pat”

 

Virgil and Logan walked into Virgil's room

 

_ He really did take that door away, it's strange not seeing it there _

 

“Are you okay Virgil?”

 

Logan asked as he gently turned Virgil to face him

 

Virgil cupped Logan's face and kissed him gently

 

“I'm fine, Lo”

 

Logan moved his hands to Virgil's waist and pulled him closer

 

But Virgil pulled back slightly, saying

 

“Maybe we should go to your room instead”

 

To emphasize his point he tried to smudge the light eyeshadow appearing under Logan's eyes

 

“Yes that might be a better idea”

 

So the two sunk into Logan's room instead

 

\--------------------

 

Patton didn't actually go downstairs

 

Instead he walked down the hall until he was stood outside Logan's room

 

He waited around 10 minutes before he opened the door

 

He was going to quickly prove his theory before these games tonight

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was lightly pressing Virgil into the wall

 

There was barely any space between the two as their lips moved against each other, Virgil's hands were at the back of Logan's head, almost holding him down, but Logan didn't seem to have any objections

 

They were so distracted with each other that neither of them heard the door open behind them

 

Patton cleared his throat

 

They both immediately leapt away from each other, but Patton could clearly see their puffy lips and Logan's messed up hair

 

Surprisingly Virgil didn't really care about Patton knowing

 

_ Well great now we can't mess with Roman anymore _

 

“Eh, Patton, that was… just, don't tell Roman?”

 

Virgil awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, the two were blushing profusely

 

“That's okay kiddos, your secrets safe with me”

 

Logan finally spoke up

 

“Sorry, did you want something Patton?”

 

He tried to straighten his tie and fix his hair

 

_ I guess that means it's over then _

 

Virgil sighed trying to straighten himself out as well when Patton replied

 

“Nah, it can wait, you two go back to whatever you were doing”

 

Virgil and Logan immediately moved back to each other as Patton closed the door

 

\--------------------

 

_ Well now I definitely know they're together _

 

Patton thought to himself walking back to his own room to try and plan something for tonight

 

\--------- That Night -----------

 

The four of them all gathered round the table for dinner before the ‘games’ Roman had been suggesting

 

Virgil really hoped that he and Logan looked normal to Roman

 

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice anything

 

“Okay, so for the games tonight, I was thinking maybe truth or dare, because we all had so much fun last time”

 

Virgil scoffed

 

“I think only you had fun last time Roman”

 

“Well we're playing it anyway Virgil, it'll be even more fun this time”

 

_ I have to admit it will be very fun to mess with Roman playing truth or dare, but I can't be too into it because that's suspicious _

 

“Yeah sure whatever”

 

Soon everyone had agreed and they all went to sit on the couch

 

Virgil went to sit next to Logan but Patton sat there first

 

“I was… nevermind”

 

So he sat between Patton and Roman, furthest from the exit

 

_ Great _

 

“So unlike last time we’re actually going to start with me”

 

_ I not gonna be able to fight him on this one am I? _

 

“Logan, truth or dare?”

 

_ Logan don't be an idiot, pick dare _

 

“Truth”

 

_ Why would you do that to yourself _

 

“Okay, what do you think of Virgil?”

 

_ Dude for being the embodiment of creativity, that was weak _

 

“Like I have previously stated, Virgil is one of my friends and I like him very much, he may even be my best friend”

 

Virgil smiled a little at that and tried his best to hide it

 

“Guess its my go then”

 

Virgil managed to get a straight face

 

“Patton, truth or dare?”

 

_ Let's see how you like it Roman _

 

“Oo, dare!”

 

_ I really expected him to pick truth _ ,  _ oh well _

 

“I dare you to ask Roman out”

 

Patton’s face went suddenly pale

 

Roman looked very confused

 

And Logan was trying to silently tell him to fix this

 

“Like, as a joke Pat”

 

Patton gave a forced laugh

 

_ Wow, he really likes Roman then, thank god for him that that idiot can't read emotions to save his life _

 

“Virgil, how is that even a dare if I know it's as a joke?”

 

Roman didn't seem too happy

 

“Just move onto your go Patton, Virgil's was stupid”

 

\--------------------

 

Patton hadn't expected Virgil to pick him out

 

Patton was trying to be in charge of this whole situation but he now realized that knowing everyones secrets didn't give him the power he thought

 

He had to get the situation back together so that everyone could be open and happy with each other

 

“Okay, um”

 

_ Who should I pick? _

 

“Roman, truth or dare?”

 

_ He'll chose dare _

 

“Dare, obviously”

 

_ Okay, this'll definitely get everyone to admit everything _

 

“I dare you to kiss Virgil”

 

Silence fell over the room

 

Roman was trying to hide his blush

 

Virgil was looking frantically at Logan

 

And Logan just sat looking shocked and confused

 

“W-what?”

 

Virgil finally managed to choke out

 

“Yes, Patton, what?”

 

Logan was now looking very annoyed

 

“Well?”

 

Roman looked very conflicted

 

_ Why aren't they just saying something? _

 

“well, like I said Roman, I dare you to kiss Virgil”

 

Virgil was first to respond again

 

“Yeah, Patton, you know why I don't want to do that”

 

Then Roman spoke

 

“Wait why don't you want to?”

 

His look indicated that he thought he had made a mistake

 

“kiddo, why don't you go ahead and tell Roman”

 

He could feel Logan's glare from beside him but chose to ignore it

 

Virgil looked… disappointed

 

“Patton, we trusted you, we told you we didn't want him to know, even you weren't supposed to know”

 

“KNOW WHAT?”

 

_ This is not going well at all _

 

“I'm really sorry guys, I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal”

 

“Right, what the hell are you guys not telling me?”

 

Logan smiled sadly at Virgil

 

“I think we have to tell him Virge”

 

Virgil sighed 

 

“Yeah I guess so”

 

“Can you just skip to telling me please?”

 

\--------------------

 

Roman really didn't know what the others were keeping from him or why it was a big deal

 

Logan answered instead of Virgil

 

“Roman, me and Virgil are dating”

 

_ What the hell? How didn't I know this? And Patton somehow knew? _

 

Of all the things running through his head Roman decided to say just one

 

“Patton you owe me $10”

 

All of them laughed together at that, everything was fine, and they continued playing games late into the night

 

But this time with no hidden agendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the filler before I start the plot again
> 
> Luckily I have a plan formulated for 'season 2' of this series so stay tuned


	18. Sander sides: Virgil edition: season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's not in seasons and it's still just the same work but it's season 2, fight

Virgil was shocked at how well his life had been going recently

 

He was finally rid of deceit, he actually had friends who liked him, hell, he even had a boyfriend

 

And albeit after going through a whole video thing, he felt like he finally fit in

 

So naturally his luck had to change

 

He knew he was there, he must have been, but he didn't remember it

 

He only remembered the days after

 

The days after Thomas’ break up

 

The days of crying into Logan's shoulder, feeling so hopeless and lost and scared and sad

 

The days of Logan trying to maintain some semblance of sanity in front of Virgil in the hopes that the dark side would stop crying

 

The days of Roman fighting to get him back with schemes and speeches only to break down in tears

 

The days of Patton trying so hard to keep them afloat with jokes, pretending it was okay while his red eyes and dry tears gave him away

 

Each day got slightly easier though

 

If only by a tiny amount

 

After awhile he slowly stopped crying

 

Logan managed to stay calm and collected

 

Roman was still trying to get Thomas’ ex back but in a somehow more calm way

 

The troubling thing was that Patton didn't seem to have changed

 

He just seemed like himself

 

Virgil really wished he had noticed how suspicious that was before everything happened

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil was in his room when he heard Thomas talking in the real world

 

_ He's filming a video? But he normally warns us beforehand if he's filming _

 

_ I should go take a look _

 

“...when you're feeling sad you're feeling sad”

 

_ Okay this is definitely a sander sides, here's his dilemma that we have to solve, the others must already be there _

 

“I'll take redundant statements for 400-”

 

_ Where is everyone? _

 

“Wait, am I the first one to show up? That's not good”

 

_ This must have something to do with… that _

 

Virgil continued trying to get Thomas to talk about what his current problem was and eventually

 

“I've just been... thinking”

 

_ That could mean literally anything _

 

“Thinking? About what?”

 

“Guys…”

 

_ This is his problem? _

 

“What else is new-”

 

“And dolls”

 

_ No no no no no no _

 

“Oh shit, I thought we were done with this”

 

_ I cannot keep this conversation together by myself _

 

“Can everyone else get in here please? I am not equipped for this!”

 

Only Logan rose up next to him

 

_ Goddammit _

 

Eventually they did manage to get Patton in as well

 

But he seemed off

 

Not that Virgil would have long to think about that as Roman also soon joined them, ranting about ways to get Thomas’ ex back

 

And Thomas looked like he was about to agree

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT‽”

 

Logan thankfully supplied him with information

 

“He's been brainstorming all day and is yet to come up with one productive, non-creepy idea”

 

Roman of course disagreed

 

“I'm not creepy I'm joking, you just don't understand love”

 

_ So are you joking Roman or does Logan just 'not understand love’ _

 

He would've fought Roman for saying that if they weren't dealing with Thomas currently

 

_ As if anyone but me is actually trying to deal with Thomas _

 

Roman just kept on coming up with more stupid ideas, most of which were thankfully ignored

 

“...someway to recapture the past”

 

_ My god can he just shut up _

 

“Actually Roman may be onto something”

 

Somehow Logan managed to convince Thomas to go to Patton's room despite his and even Patton's warnings not to

 

When they got there he was okay, he could deal with it, but after a while something began to feel off

 

He tried to just focus on reading Thomas’ old journals but he found it hard to concentrate

 

He heard everyone talking around him and he tried to contribute but he could feel his chest tightening and his breathing quicken

 

_ Stop, why now, no, I can't deal with this right now _

 

He slammed the book shut, making a pained sound that thankfully caught Logans attention

 

“Virgil, are you okay?”

 

_ I can't speak, my voice will do that thing, I don't want to worry everyone _

 

Virgil just stared at Logan and shook his head

 

Logan didn't seem to know what to do though, he was looking between everyone else and Virgil, trying to think of something

 

Logan eventually managed to get everyone's attention and was trying to explain something that Virgil didn't have the energy to try to understand

 

“...their anxiety worsens”

 

“Virgil that's not happening is it?”

 

_ Yes, just get me out of here, help me _

 

He forced the opposite word out of his mouth

 

“...no”

 

He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth after he hears what his voice did

 

Logan continued arguing for his case, Virgil would've been touched if he wasn't in the middle of a panic attack

 

“All of this because Patton can't let go of one guy?”

 

“Logan can you stop, please?”

 

_ Oh shit _

 

Virgil had never heard Patton sound so… not happy

 

“...I am outie 50,000”

 

_ Logan, wait no, I need you, don't leave me please, why Logan _

 

Virgil was now trapped in Patton's room his anxiety only increasing

 

He felt utterly lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, hope you guys are excited for what I have in store cause I know I am
> 
> (Sidenote: the most recent episode was pretty darn cool and if anyone want to have a chat about it my twitter is @TheTruth042204)


	19. Logan the gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is gonna be rough

Virgil stared at the now empty space next to him

 

_ Why did he leave me? Why would Logan do that to me? I thought he loved me _

 

Thomas seemed to finally be accepting that something was wrong

 

Virgil was barely paying attention, he pulled his hood over his head in an effort to shut everything else out

 

_ I can't do this, I can't be here, I can't be alone _

 

He just managed pay attention to what the others were saying 

 

“...or are you going to take a chance?”

 

His confusion towards Romans plan only added to his anxiety

 

He soon found out what Romans plan was

 

And before he could say a word Thomas was calling his phone

 

Virgil pulled his hoodie strings, trying to completely hide himself from this mess

 

_ He won't answer right? Why would he answer? _

 

“Hello?”

 

Virgil knew he couldn't let this happen

 

“ **_HANG UP_ ** ”

 

He almost flinched when he heard his own voice

 

Thomas and Roman started arguing

 

“WHY DID YOU HANG UP?”

 

“Virgil told me to!”

 

“WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM?”

 

“He was loud!”

 

Virgil desperately covered his mouth with his hand, his breathing becoming more erratic

 

_ Everything's falling apart _ ,  _ what do I do? I can't do this myself _

 

Virgil tried to start speaking but immediately stopped, the pressure getting to him

 

Suddenly everything stopped

 

Roman was finished with his shouting

 

Patton had given up his complaints

 

Thomas was speaking quietly and sadly

 

As much as it hurt Virgil he could try to calm down now

 

Virgil just tried to breath, vaguely listening to Thomas and thankfully he was coming to some sort of conclusion

 

_ I can get out of this soon _

 

Then the phone rang

 

_ Oh god _

 

Everything went to chaos again

 

Virgil once again had to step in

 

“ **_GET RID OF IT, GET RID OF THE PHONE NOW!”_ **

 

Thomas threw his phone to the floor

 

“ **_I just meant like, place it down or something”_ **

 

Virgil went back to trying to just focus on breathing

 

_ This would be so much easier if Logan didn't bail on us _

 

It was back to calm sadness, productive sadness

 

“So why do I look back?”

 

It was probably a rhetorical question but after Patton and Roman answered he couldn't exactly pass on it

 

“You're afraid”

 

Thomas looked at him surprised

 

“Afraid that you'll never feel some of these things again”

 

Virgil slightly turned his head toward where Logan would stand

 

They continued talking

 

Virgil had managed to fully calm himself now and it was looking like they might finally get somewhere with this

 

Him, Roman and Thomas were at least getting somewhere, Patton still seemed behind, he was still joking around, acting like everything was okay when it clearly wasn't

 

They could help him

 

\--------------------

 

As Logan waited in the mind space he considered if he'd done the right thing

 

He left in the hopes that being in the mind space could help Thomas from there rather than taking part in the convoluted discussion

 

But as soon as he got there he remembered Virgil

 

And it had been 20 minutes and they weren't back yet

 

_ Has something gone wrong? Logically it shouldn't have but I don't know what could've happened with Virgil in that state and Patton and Roman in charge of teaching Thomas _

 

He would've gone back a while ago if he could get into that part of Patton's room again

 

As he was dwelling on this he heard everyone else get back into the living room and he immediately went there himself

 

\--------------------

 

Despite actually having done it before Virgil never did get used to the weird light-headed feeling he got from rising up

 

He was honestly shocked that the three of them had managed to kind of solve the issue

 

He was proud of them and for a second he almost forgot about why Logan hadn't been there

 

He remembered as soon as the logical trait showed back up

 

“Finally coming to your senses I see”

 

_ Way to act like this wasn't all your idea in the first place asshole _

 

“Hey! What the heck was that? Disappearing on us? Don't you dare try that stunt again”

 

Virgil was genuinely angry at Logan now

 

_ How can he come in here acting all smug when he left me alone in there to deal with that disaster _

 

Of course Logan then started saying some bullshit about logic and how he was so great or something, Virgil could settle this later

 

“Okay, well, warn a dude next time”

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was glad that those three somehow managed to help Thomas

 

He was also glad that Virgil was okay, even if he was clearly frustrated with Logan

 

He only exchange a few words with him and before Logan could elaborate they had turned their attention back to Thomas

 

Despite that he couldn't help the little smile he gave to his boyfriends usual space as he sunk out

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil sunk into the sofa and stared angrily at the side of the staircase

 

“You okay there virge?”

 

Roman looked over to him from the kitchen

 

“Better than Logan's gonna be in a minute”

 

He mumbled quietly but Roman seemed to get the gist

 

“Mad at him for deserting you huh?”

 

Virgil just hummed in agreement

 

And then Logan appeared

 

Roman quickly sunk out

 

Virgil jumped to his feet and marched over to where Logan was standing

 

“What the hell was that Lo? You knew, you goddamn knew that I wasn't okay! Why did you just abandon me there?”

 

Logan looked lost for words

 

“Virgil… I didn't… I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry”

 

Logan looked down sadly

 

“Lo, you're meant to be there for me, you know I struggle to deal with panic attacks by myself, I just don't get why you couldn't just stay for me”

 

Logan's voice was weak and small when he responded

 

“I thought I could help by going back to the mind space, I could help Thomas calm down and then… I don't know virge, I should've stayed with you and I tried to get back I really did but we need Thomas to get to that part of each others rooms… I understand if you don't want to forgive me”

 

“Lo…”

 

Virgil moved slightly closer and wrapped his arms around Logan

 

“Of course I forgive you, just, don't leave me like that again”

 

Logan hugged him back

 

“I won't, Virgil, I promise"

 

They stood for a moment just hugging until Virgil broke the silence

 

“Can we hang out in your room or something? I've kinda had enough of the other two for today”

 

Logan laughed slightly but sunk them into his room anyway

 

Logan had to catch Virgil slightly as they both rose up in Logan's room

 

“Yeah I'm never going to get used to-”

 

“Shh”

 

Logan put a finger to his lips and looked around as if searching for a noise

 

“Logan nothing-”

 

“Just, keep quiet”

 

Virgil was confused but did as asked

 

He watched as various emotions played across the Logan's face 

 

Virgil was very confused and very scared

 

Logan's face eventually settled on sad and scared

 

“Logan please, what's happening? You're scaring me”

 

Logan moved away from him and Virgil tried to follow

 

“Virge, y-you can't”

 

Logan sounded afraid, Virgil had never seen Logan afraid

 

He didn't like it

 

Logan stood alone in the middle of the room and said one last thing

 

“Virgil, just remember, I love you”

 

And his eyes rolled back in his head

 

“LOGAN!”

 

Virgil shouted and ran to his boyfriends body, now laying collapsed on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like cliffhangers if you couldn't tell
> 
> Sorry, kind of ;p
> 
> Also now you've read the whole thing go back and appreciate the foreshadowing in the title of this chapter, I feel just slightly bad for it


	20. Logan the deceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the explanation you've all been waiting for
> 
> Not sure if it's better or worse than not knowing at all ;)

Virgil was kneeling beside his boyfriends body

 

_ What do I? What happened? Is he dead? Logan please don't be dead _

 

Virgil breathing was growing more rapid as his mind listed the terrible things that could be happening

 

“Logan, please, be okay”

 

Tears were now streaming down his face as he hopelessly tried to wake the logical trait

 

“Logan… don't leave me alone! Please, just wake up”

 

As Virgil sat sobbing on the floor he considered what to do next

 

_ I need to get Roman and Patton, maybe they know what to do _

 

Virgil ran to the door of Logan's room as soon as the idea came to him

 

But when he pulled the handle, nothing happened

 

_ What? It can't be locked… no no no no _

 

Virgil rested his head against the door, still trying hopelessly to pull the door open

 

He tried shouting for the other two, he tried sinking out but nothing was working, he was stuck

 

Virgil decided to sit down, maybe Logan would wake again soon

 

_ Should I move him? What if that makes it worse? What if not moving him makes it worse? _

 

Virgil ended up compromising with himself and he rested Logan's head on the lap

 

“Logan I swear you will be okay, I won't let anything else happen to you, I love you”

 

Virgil continued to sit there, staring down at Logan in the hopes that he would wake up

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was happy to go back to his room after the episode

 

But as soon as they entered something felt off, and Logan began to hear something but he couldn't figure out where or what it was

 

“Yeah I'm never gonna get used-”

 

“Shh”

 

Logan needed to figure out what this was

 

**_Hello, Logan_ **

 

**_Before you say a word, no, emo nightmare over there can't hear me_ **

 

“Logan nothing-”

 

_ Well that confirms it _

 

“Just, keep quiet”

 

**_Good, it's very helpful that you appear to do what you're told_ **

 

**_In case you weren't already aware, it's me, deceit, your old pal_ **

 

**_But we don't need formalities, you know what I want and I'm going to tell you how I plan on getting it_ **

 

Logan was filled with rage

 

_ I wish deceit was actually here so I could punch him _

 

**_That wouldn't be very productive_ **

 

_ Good you know what I'm thinking, now what the hell are you doing? _

 

**_Well I'm sure you noticed the small object I was able to stab into your boyfriend over there_ **

 

Logan flinched inwardly at the mention of the stabbing

 

**_Well I know you noticed it because it was on your desk over there, well, that small object contained, well, me, or at least this version of me_ **

 

_ That doesn't make any sense _

 

**_We're literally manifestations of someone's personality, none of this makes sense_ **

 

**_The point is, I'm essentially a parasite that has taken over your mind, I can take control over your body as well if I want to_ **

 

**_But I'll allow you a choice_ **

 

**_Give up your own body to my cause, or_ **

 

**_Give Virgil's life_ **

 

_ No… _

 

**_If you chose the first option simply move to the middle of the room, alone_ **

 

“Logan please, what's happening? You're scaring me”

 

Logan knew he couldn't allow Virgil to die, he would rather give his own life or body or whatever deceit wanted

 

Just not Virgil

 

**_Don't you want that pathetic mess out of the way?_ **

 

_ Fuck you _

 

Logan took a step back and Virgil tried to follow

 

“Virge, y-you can't”

 

**_Well, I have to say I'm disappointed with your choice but, I will respect it_ **

 

**_Any last words?_ **

 

“Virgil, just remember, I love you”

 

And everything went black

 

\--------------------

 

Deceit immediately jumped to his feet as soon as he had taken control of the body

 

_ Time for my plan to finally come into fruition _

 

“Logan?”

 

He heard Virgil stand up shakily behind him, he voice had a hint of accusation behind it

 

_ Well, might as well have some fun with this _

 

Deceit smirked

 

“Not quite”

 

He turned to face Virgil, the other side's eyes were practically slits

 

“Deceit, fuck off and give Logan back”

 

Deceit smirked again

 

“Oh but Virgil, Logan chose this”

 

**_Falsehood_ **

 

_ Oh you're still here? _

 

Virgil looked surprised for a second

 

“No he didn't, Logan wouldn't leave me like that”

 

**_He won't believe you_ **

 

_ I can change that _

 

“Are you sure Virgil? How do you think I'm here then?”

 

**_Virgil please don't trust him_ **

 

_ There's nothing you can do _

 

“I don't know how you're here but I fucking know we'll get rid of you”

 

Deceit approached Virgil and gripped his arm hard before he could get away, he saw the fear flash across Virgil's eyes

 

**_Don't you dare hurt him_ **

 

_ What can you do about it? _

 

Deceit dragged Virgil up closer to him

 

“You won't get rid of me Virgil, because you won't do anything”

 

“What do you mean? I can warn the others about this, if we tell Thomas, you're dead”

 

Deceit laughed

 

“You know when I won't be dead? When this body is”

 

Virgil froze

 

“N-no…”

 

“That's what I thought”

 

Virgil tried to pull away from deceits grip on his arm

 

_ Ever hurt someone Logan? _

 

**_Deceit, get the hell off of him_ **

 

_ Make me _

 

Deceit pulled his arm back and slapped Virgil hard across the face, at the same time, letting go of the grip on his arm

 

\--------------------

 

Logan watched in horror as Virgil fell to the floor

 

He could feel the pain in his hand

 

He still felt all the same things in his body but he wasn't in control

 

Logan could feel himself hitting Virgil but had no power to stop it

 

He would've been sick if he could

 

**_I can keep going if you want, surely you have some frustration to let out_ **

 

_ None I would let out against my own boyfriend you sick monster _

 

Logan watched as Virgil stood, clutching the side of his face, he walked to the door but just before he left he said

 

“Logan, if you're still in there, I'm going to help you, I will find a way to get you out of there, I promise you,

 

I won't lose you Logan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect? Me to be creative with my villains?


	21. Deceit the logical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently functioning on 3 hours sleep so I hope this is actually good

Virgil ran to his room the second he got out of the door

 

He shut his own door immediately and leaned against the wall for support

 

_ What the hell just happened? _

 

_ Deceits back _

 

_ Logans… gone _

 

Virgil couldn't take it

 

He broke down into tears

 

Logan was gone, and Virgil had no idea if he would ever get him back

 

He sunk to the floor

 

Virgil rubbed the side of his face, trying to push away the thought that it was Logan who did this

 

_ It's deceit, it's not Logan, Logan's gone _

 

As he curled into himself on the floor he felt the bandaging around his middle

 

_ It would be so easy _

 

_ Just take off the bandage  _

 

_ Then remove the stitches _

 

_ I could so easily bleed out and never have to think about any of this again _

 

Virgil pulled himself up from the wall and went to his bathroom

 

The one only he and Thomas could directly get to

 

He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers along the white material currently protecting him

 

_ Logan tried so hard to save me _

 

_ Now it'll all be for nothing _

 

Virgil moved the scissors toward the bandage but just before he cut it he threw the scissors back on the counter

 

_ I can't do it _

 

_ I have to try to help him, I have to be there incase he comes back _

 

Virgil went back to his room and spent the rest of his day curled up in his room crying

 

\--------------------

 

It wasn't till the next morning that Roman saw Logan again

 

Neither Logan nor Virgil had been in the mind space since after that video

 

But the next morning Logan walked into the mind space about 2 hours after he normally would

 

He looked different

 

Roman couldn't quite place it but something about Logan was just  _ off _

 

“Hey, Logan, are you doing okay?”

 

Logan looked at him strangely for a split second 

 

“Yes I'm fine”

 

_ That's a suspiciously short response from Mr. Exposition _

 

Before Roman could question him anymore though, Virgil walked down the stairs

 

He looked miserable

 

His shoulders were hunched, he was adamantly watching the floor and he didn't even say hi to the other two

 

_ Why are they both acting like this? _

 

“Did something happen with you two?”

 

Virgil and Logan both turned to him and for the first time he could see the sadness in Virgil's eyes, he looked like he'd been crying

 

He briefly looked at Logan as if asking the explanation

 

“We broke up”

 

Logan eventually ended the silence and walked out of the room again

 

Roman could see the tears building up in Virgil’s eyes again

 

He went to the dark side and awkwardly patted his shoulder

 

Virgil immediately broke down in tears and hugged Roman, taking the creative trait by surprise

 

He hugged back anyway

 

\--------------------

 

Patton woke up feeling hopeful about the day ahead

 

He was much happier after they all came back from his room

 

His mood sunk as he entered the living room to see Virgil in tears hugging Roman

 

“Oh no what happened!”

 

Patton ran right to Virgil's side and dragged him carefully away from Roman and onto the sofa

 

“He and Logan broke up”

 

_ What? No, why would they have broken up _

 

“Oh Virgil, that sucks”

 

Virgil was now sat in-between Patton and Roman on the sofa, each of them had an arm around his back

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil was slightly embarrassed by his outburst in front of Patton and Roman but he was grateful for their comfort

 

The three had been sitting there for a while when Patton eventually asked

 

“so, what happened exactly Virgil?”

 

_ What do I say? I can't say anything or Logan could get hurt _

 

“I-I can't really say”

 

_ Maybe one of them will pick up that deceit is the one who stops people from speaking _

 

_ Who am I kidding, there's no way they'll get that _

 

Virgil looked at Roman who appeared to be thinking about something

 

_ Please say he can figure it out _

 

Roman then meaningfully tapped Virgil's arm, it confused him for a moment but then it clicked

 

_ He's trying to indicate the bruises on my arm, which represent deceit, he's asking if this has something to do with deceit _

 

_ Thank god _

 

Virgil looked him in the eye and nodded

 

Shortly after he headed to his room

 

_ Now I just have to hope Roman can figure the whole thing out _

 

\--------------------

 

Deceit really hadn't anticipated how annoying Logan would be to have around

 

He had gone downstairs that morning to see what was going on but he had to leave almost right after because Logan wouldn't shut up

 

The worst part was every other thought of his seemed to be about Virgil

 

_ Can you shut up about Virgil? He's really not that great, trust me _

 

**_I'm sorry I have people who love me to worry about, I don't imagine you get that much_ **

 

_ Don't act like you have me figured out nerd, you don't even know me _

 

**_I know you're cruel and abusive and I know that someone who's known you their whole life loathes you_ **

 

_ Do you not know any other people? I'm sick of hearing about that train-wreck of a side _

 

**_Don't call him that, Virgil is a good person, you're the reason he did the more questionable things he did, if anyone's a train-wreck it's you, not the person who-_ **

 

_ Oh my god, if I let you talk to him for 10 minutes will you shut the hell up? _

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil had gone back to his room to watch a movie or something to try to distract himself but he ended up on the floor again

 

He was leaning against his bed, curled up with his forehead resting on his knees

 

He heard someone walk into his room and sit next to him 

 

He didn't feel like talking to either of the others though

 

“Virgil?”

 

He froze when he heard that voice

 

_ That sounds like… there's no way, it's a trick _

 

“Piss off deceit”

 

Virgil didn't even look up

 

But whoever was beside him laughed just slightly, really it was more of an amused exhale

 

But Virgil recognised that 'laugh’ immediately

 

“Not deceit”

 

Virgil looked up to see Logan sitting beside him

 

“Lo?”

 

Logan nodded and Virgil immediately wrapped his arms around the  _ real _ logical trait, dragging them both to the ground

 

“Logan you have no clue how much I missed you”

 

Logan hugged him back with equal enthusiasm

 

“I missed you too”

 

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to let go

 

Logan pulled away first though and pushed himself into a sitting position

 

“I can't stay for long Virgil, deceit only agreed to let me talk to you for 10 minutes”

 

Virgil sighed and pushed himself up as well so that he was leaning against Logan

 

“I kind of expected that honestly”

 

Logan licked his thumb and lightly rubbed the side of Virgil's face, revealing part of the bruise he'd been trying to cover up

 

“I'm so sorry Virgil, I couldn't stop him”

 

Virgil leaned forward to rest his forehead on Logan's

 

“It's okay Lo, I know it's not you”

 

Logan leaned further forward himself in order to capture the other side's lips

 

Virgil of course responded but the kiss lasted only a few seconds before Logan ended it and stood up

 

Virgil stood up as well

 

“I'm not going to see you again until all this is over am I?”

 

Logan smiled sadly

 

“no, I don't think so”

 

Virgil hugged Logan tightly one last time

 

“Goodbye, Lo, love you”

 

“farewell, love you too, V”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get a bit of wholesome in there


	22. Roman and Patton the new best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know for once I don't have anything to add here
> 
> Enjoy

Virgil was woken by a knock on his door

 

This was very unusual as no one usually bothered him before he came downstairs himself

 

He groggily went to open the door anyway

 

The light from the hall stung his eyes as he opened the door to see Patton

 

“Hey virge, I made breakfast if you want to join us?”

 

_ Wait what?  _

 

“Uh, sure, but why?”

 

Nothing was going on and even if it was Virgil normally wasn't woken up before he naturally did, even if something was happening

 

“Oh, no reason, you just seemed sad yesterday so I thought I'd cheer you up!”

 

_ Seemed sad is a bit of a understatement _

 

Despite not fully believing Patton's explanation, Virgil got changed and went downstairs to join them anyway

 

Of course thanks to Virgil's luck deceit was eating with them it seemed

 

_ Patton probably wanted us to talk, that's why he set this up _

 

He sat across from him and glared at the fellow dark side

 

“Virgil”

 

He nodded in greeting

 

“Asshole”

 

Roman eyed him suspiciously and Patton looked shocked

 

“Can't call me by my name?”

 

Deceit sneered at him and it hurt Virgil to see Logan's face contorted like that

 

“As far as I'm concerned that is your name”

 

Patton looked confused and hurt

 

“Now you two, I don't know what happened between you but that's no way to treat each other!”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘ _ but he's deceit’  _ before quickly closing it again

 

He saw deceit smile sinisterly at Virgil's actions

 

Not many words were exchanged after that

 

Breakfast went excruciatingly slowly after that, thankfully deceit left as soon as he'd finished 

 

Virgil left the table and flopped down onto the sofa with a sigh

 

“You okay virge?”

 

Roman joined him on the sofa while Patton put dishes away

 

“Honestly? I don't know”

 

He turned to his phone but Roman continued

 

“Can you really not say anything else about this thing with you and Logan?”

 

_ I would tell you everything if I could, I don't want to deal with this alone _

 

“Like I said: I can't say anything”

 

Patton then walked in and sat to Virgil's other side

 

“I'm worried about you two, I know you jokingly make fun of each other sometimes but that was just down right mean”

 

Virgil wished he could explain  _ why _ he felt justified in being that mean

 

“He deserves it”

 

_ I'm not wrong,  _ deceit _ definitely deserves what he's getting _

 

Patton just sighed at his response

 

“If you ever want to talk about, just know I'm here. In the meantime do you want to watch something with us? Might take your mind off of things”

 

_ I've never really hung out with these guys without Logan, I never really wanted to, but, this might actually be fun _

 

“Okay, so I just found this show called ‘crazy ex-girlfriend’ and it's honestly amazing, it's also a musical so you already know it's going to be good”

 

He'd never admit it but Roman had good taste in shows and films so Virgil was actually excited about this

 

_ Maybe these two aren't so bad after all _

 

\--------------------

 

Over the next few days Virgil slowly started to do things with Patton and or Roman more and more

 

A lot of the three's time together was admittedly spent watching 'crazy ex-girlfriend’ because they all enjoyed the show and Roman refused to let them be ahead of him

 

But even if they were just watching a show Virgil found that he enjoyed spending time with them

 

He often joined Patton to 'help’ with cooking (he mostly just sat on the counter and watched Patton do the work)

 

And he and Roman had started playing video games together, it often ended in one of them getting annoyed and storming out but they had fun while playing them

 

Surprisingly he didn't often see deceit, he was invited to dinner every night but he rarely spoke up, Virgil made sure to glare at him any time he was in the same room though

 

Several times he broke out in tears while spending time with the others

 

Like when he saw a jar of crofter's in the cupboard while helping Patton, or when Roman suggested they play portal 2 (Logan's favourite game because it encouraged the use of science to solve intricate thought puzzles as he often put it)

 

Or nearly every time he was forced to look at deceit, sometimes it still took him a moment to remember that it wasn't Logan

 

Virgil mostly just hoped that his boyfriend was okay

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was possibly in his worst state yet

 

Deceit insisted on hiding video cameras and microphones so that he could keep tabs on the others at all times

 

That meant he was forced to watch his best friends and boyfriend all hang out and have fun without him

 

He was forced to watch his boyfriend cry without being there to comfort him despite being only a few rooms away

 

Logan had often tried to get control over deceit, even for just a few minutes, but he always failed

 

\--------------------

 

Roman had been thinking about Logan's actions for a while now

 

He hadn't acted at all like himself since he and Virgil 'broke up’

 

At the moment that was one of Roman's three clues as to the truth of the situation

 

The three were as follows:

 

  * Logan's acting weird
  * Virgil's sad
  * Deceit



 

It wasn't going to be easy to solve but he was determined to do it himself

 

For a day and a half, then he got Patton to help him

 

They were in Roman's room discussing their ideas when they reached a conclusion

 

“What if, Logan and Virgil broke up because deceit-”

 

Roman stopped his sentence to write on a new piece of paper

 

“Is actually living in their rooms”

 

Roman stood back and looked at the red string connecting various people and scenarios, none of which currently seemed possible

 

“I don't think that's what's happening but it was a good try Roman!”

 

Roman didn't respond

 

_ The way Logan and Virgil looked at each other was always a key part of their relationship _

 

Roman quickly scribbled this down and stuck it to the large notice board

 

_ The way Virgil's been looking at Logan recently…  _

_ that has to mean something _

 

_ Deceit… How would Virgil look at deceit? He always does that glare thing where he's mentioned _

 

Roman wrote those final things down and stuck them to the board as well before stepping back to observe it

 

After a few minutes he heard Patton gasp beside him

 

“What? Did you figure it out? What is it? Wait no use the board”

 

Patton stood and quickly cut a length of red string

 

“That's not much Patton, are you sure you don't need more?”

 

Patton didn't respond, instead he just stretched the spring between two things

 

Then it clicked for Roman

 

_ This makes so much sense _

 

“I’ll get Virgil”

 

Roman suspected that deceit was monitoring them so he walked calmly to Virgil's room despite freaking out inside

 

When Virgil answered the door Roman didn't let him speak 

 

“There's something I need to show you”

 

“Can it wait I'm just-”

 

Virgil saw the look Roman was giving him and realized something was up

 

The second they closed the door Patton jumped up and said to Virgil flat out

 

“Logan is deceit”

 

Virgil nodded weakly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the mystery solving bit felt a bit rushed but hopefully it's still good
> 
> Also if you haven't seen it, watch crazy ex-girlfriend, it's the best show


	23. Virgil the saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 100 kudos! It means a lot to me <3

“How did you guys figure it out?”

 

Roman just gestured to the large notice board almost entirely covered in photos, flashcards and occasionally some page-long essays all connected to each other in a huge web of red string

 

_ How did I not see that? _

 

“How long did you two spend on this?!”

 

“A long time!”

 

Patton answered proudly 

 

“That's not the important bit” 

 

Roman looked annoyed at the distractedness of the others

 

“The important bit is, Logan is deceit and we're all going to go confront him”

 

Roman tried to walk out of the room but Virgil put his arm in the way

 

“Virgil! Move out the way, we need to go attack deceit”

 

Virgil didn't budge

 

“If we go there now Logan could die”

 

Roman and Patton just stared at him

 

“Logan isn't deceit, not exactly, deceit is just using his body like a host but Logan is still fully aware and alive”

 

“So what?”

 

Roman still looked like he was about to dash out if the room

 

_ Can he not stay quiet for one minute? _

 

“So, deceit could… kill, Logan and still survive. That how he got me to stay quiet about it”

 

“Ah”

 

Virgil dropped his arm, satisfied that Roman wasn't about to leave now

 

“We need a plan then”

 

_ Great observation skills Roman _

 

“Yeah we do”

 

Patton looked at the notice board hopefully

 

“And we are not using that… Thing, sorry Pat”

 

“Okay then so what's your plan then virge?”

 

Roman said it in a mocking tone

 

_ Bet you'll regret that Roman _

 

“Well lucky for you I actually have a plan that I've been working on for a while now, you can alter the mind space any way you like right Roman?”

 

Roman hesitated

 

“Within reason”

 

“Okay good, if I can get deceit next to the door can you change it from the other side so that it can trap him?”

 

Based on the looks from the other two they understood his plan

 

“How will I know when to do it though? And how are you going to get him to the door?”

 

“I'll knock on the door twice and… just leave that bit to me”

 

Roman looked at him hesitantly

 

“What are you planning?”

 

_ Something terrible _

 

“If I tell you I don't think you two will let me go through with it”

 

Silence fell briefly over the room and then Roman nodded

 

“I'll go first, leave 1 minute after me and wait outside the door for my signal, okay?”

 

The two looked determined if just a bit scared

 

“Okay, stay safe virge”

 

Patton hugged him briefly and then he left

 

_ Okay, come on Virgil, you can do this _

 

_ For Logan's sake _

 

Virgil opened the door, not bothering to knock

 

Deceit looked at him, mildly surprised

 

“Hello Virgil, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

_ Now _

 

Virgil closed the door and walked over the deceit

 

“Well, I've been thinking”

 

Virgil was standing in front of him now

 

“We did of course date”

 

He offered his hand out to deceit who took it and stood up

 

“And I would currently be dating Logan”

 

_ If you didn't hijack his mind _

 

Virgil slyly managed to put deceit between himself and the door

 

He moved forward slowly as he spoke

 

“So really, to have you both together is just an added benefit”

 

_ Almost halfway _

 

Deceit laughed, seemingly unaware of Virgil's lies

 

“This is a sudden change of heart, but I always knew you'd come crawling back to me”

 

_ Of course his inflated ego is the only reason he believes this _

 

_ Self-centred prick _

 

“Well… I never stopped loving you”

 

_ Please don't believe this Logan _

 

He had managed to trap deceit between the door and him

 

Deceit put his hands on Virgil's waist and Virgil moved his own to cover them

 

He leaned in to whisper into deceit's ear

 

“Hey, D?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“...fuck you”

 

Before deceit could register what was going on Virgil yanked his arms against the wall and harshly kicked the door twice

 

As he jumped back he saw the angered look on deceit's face as the door created a sort of net around him

 

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief

 

“You will pay for this Virgil”

 

Deceit spat the words at him

 

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna make me do that?”

 

Virgil was a lot more confident when deceit was stuck against a door

 

Before he could respond said door opened and Patton and Roman walked in

 

“Did it work?”

 

Patton asked eagerly

 

Before Virgil could answer Roman closed the door and gave a triumphant laugh

 

“Don't think you've all beaten me yet, this isn't some fairy tale where you beat the 'bad guy’ and I leave for good”

 

Roman just laughed at him 

 

“How do you plan on escaping this then?”

 

Deceit smirked before clicking his fingers

 

The body against the door went limp and Virgil turned around just in time to see deceit, back in his usual attire, sinking out menacingly

 

Patton had noticed too

 

“Shoot”

 

“Did he leave?”

 

Roman whipped round but Virgil walked over to the door, where  _ Logan's  _ unconscious body was still stuck

 

“Hey Roman! Can you help over here?”

 

“Oh right”

 

Roman instantly got rid of the wooden cage and Logan began to fall

 

Thankfully Virgil caught him before he could

 

Patton helped him carry the unconscious side to his bed

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Virgil sat up in the bed next to him and rested Logan's head in his lap

 

“I think he'll be okay Pat, he's just unconscious”

 

Roman and Patton grabbed chairs from the room and sat around the bed

 

They all sat in silence for a while, Virgil carded his fingers through Logan's hair absentmindedly, not noticing the silent conversation Patton and Roman seemed to be having

 

Finally Roman spoke up

 

“Virgil? What exactly went on in here?”

 

_ Oh god, I can't tell them _

 

“Oh, uh…”

 

Thankfully at that moment Logan twitched his head slightly

 

“Lo? You awake?”

 

Virgil spoke softly

 

Logan opened his eyes slowly

 

“Virgil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing that bit with Virgil and deceit made me feel slightly ill, hope it was worth it for the plot!


	24. Logan the returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short but it's 00:32 and I'm tired

Virgil was relieved to say the least when Logan woke up

 

“Virgil?”

 

Logan's was was weak and scratchy

 

_ Probably from lack of use _

 

“Yeah, and Roman and Patton”

 

Logan took a moment to process what was going on  

 

When he appeared to actually be awake he sat up and immediately hugged Virgil, who hugged back eagerly

 

_ God I missed this _

 

Logan soon pulled away to turn to the other two

 

Virgil wasn't really listening though

 

He laid against Logan with his head in the crook of the others neck and as he was was talking to the others he absentmindedly wrapped an arm around Virgil's side

 

Exhausted, the dark side slipped into sleep only a few minutes later

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was glad to be back again but he was still slightly confused as to what exactly happened

 

After his initial hug with Virgil he turned to the others in search h of answers

 

“So, how did you two figure out what was going on?”

 

Roman looked at him incredulously

 

“Uh, because we're smart!”

 

_ Sure you are Roman _

 

“Funny, how did you actually figure out what was going on?”

 

Patton ended up answering for Roman who seemed too stubborn to admit the truth

 

“Virgil found a way to hint to him what was happening”

 

Logan smiled, proud that his boyfriend had somehow managed to escape deceit's blackmail

 

“Well done Vir-”

 

Logan turned to himl only to realize that Virgil was currently asleep

 

“Aww, poor kiddo fell asleep”

 

“It's been a stressful few days for him hasn't it?”

 

The three sides watch Virgil in silence for a while

 

_ Roman's right, it really must've been stressful for Virgil these past days _

 

“I don't any of us really appreciate what he's done”

 

Patton was the first to respond

 

“Yeah, I mean we can all take credit for some part in this but Virgil really did everything”

 

Roman even spoke up

 

“Even though he was the one who had the most to lose. Actually while we're on this subject, what even happened to you Logan? Because clearly it wasn't that you two broke up”

 

Roman gestured to the couple and Logan chuckled slightly

 

“Well, even I'm not really sure what happened, I was talking to Virgil when I heard deceit's voice in my head, he told me I had to either let him use my body or let him kill Virgil”

 

Patton rubbed Logan's arm sympathetically

 

“The whole thing started because of some object deceit managed to get here but that’s a problem to solve later, anyway next thing I knew I'd lost all control of my own body, and that continued until basically now”

 

“You were aware during all of that?!”

 

Roman looked at him, appalled

 

“Sadly yes-”

 

“What did Virgil do to trap deceit  just then?”

 

Logan was slightly taken aback by Roman's outburst

 

“Sorry, he said before he left that if he told us we might have stopped him, so we're both more than a little bit curious”

 

_ I'm not surprised that Virgil would've expected you to stop him _

 

“He… he basically managed to… to convince deceit that he wanted to... be with him”

 

Patton didn't quite seen to catch on but Roman just winced

 

“And you were aware during all that?”

 

“Yes and though I was at first concerned I commend Virgil for thinking of it and for being able to go through with it”

 

The two both looked sadly at Virgil

 

“Wait I still don't get-”

 

“I'll explain it to you later Pat, the point is, yes, we would definitely have stopped him from doing that”

 

The conversation eventually just turned into them discussing stories from the past few days, a large amount of which ended with all of them appreciating Virgil a little bit more

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil woke to the sound of the the other 3 talking

 

“You know I'm sure he would try to deny all of this if he was awake”

 

Patton mused sadly

 

“He is often very… humble”

 

Logan added

 

Virgil tried to stay still so that he could hear what they were talking about but he accidentally moved his head slightly which got Logan's attention

 

“You awake virge?”

 

“Hmm”

 

_ How am I still tired? _

 

“Sorry i'm tire...d”

 

The end of Virgil's sentence was broken by a yawn

 

“That's understandable Virgil, we were just discussing everything you've done for us over the past few days, it makes sense that you're tired”

 

Virgil blushed slightly

 

“I didn't really do that much”

 

He mumbled, rubbing his neck

 

“You did loads”

 

Logan kissed Virgil lightly as a way to settle his argument

 

_ Can't argue against that _

 

\--------------------

 

Roman just watched as Virgil settled himself back down so that he was resting against Logan's side again

 

He felt a pang of… jealousy

 

But he didn't like Virgil,  _ right? _

 

_ Right? _

 

_ Fuck _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably won't update for a few days so that I can get together my plan for this next bit!


	25. Roman the jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I was gonna take a break but I was sick off school and had nothing better to do so here you go!

Virgil had settled back against Logan when he noticed Roman's troubling expression

 

“Roman? You okay?”

 

Roman looked up at Virgil in surprise

 

“What? Yes, I'm perfectly alright”

 

_ Are you really? _

 

“Okay, you know you can tell us if something's wrong”

 

Virgil didn't give it much more thought as he joined back in the conversation

 

\--------------------

 

Roman was just slightly freaking out about his discovery

 

_ No no no I can't like Virgil, he's with Logan, why me? This world is so unfair _

 

“Roman? You okay?”

 

_ God why does he have to be so great? _

 

“Okay, you know you can tell us if something's wrong”

 

_ I wish I could tell you this _

 

Eventually the group's conversation died out naturally and Roman decided he would leave

 

“Okay, we should probably leave you to get some rest as well Logan, come on guys”

 

Patton got up and walked to the door with Roman

 

“Actually I think I'll stay here with Lo, see you guys later”

 

Virgil waved to them and Roman now reluctantly left the room with Patton

 

“Hey Pat, can I talk to you in room for a moment?”

 

“Oh sure thing kiddo, is everything okay?”

 

“Well, kind of”

 

The two then went to discuss things in Roman's room

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil and Logan hadn't moved since the other two left

 

After a small while Virgil spoke up

 

“I'm sorry for what I did back there, that must've really freaked you out”

 

Virgil was looking down, awkwardly playing with the bed sheets between his fingers

 

“Virgil there's nothing to be sorry for”

 

Logan rubbed Virgil's side comfortingly

 

“You did what you had to, and it worked, if it was a bit uncomfortable for me at the time then that's an unfortunate side effect”

 

“I just… I don't know… me and deceit were, like, a thing, back then, that's… thats why it worked”

 

Logan sighed

 

“I kind of figured that but… anyway, what I said still stands, and you obviously aren't 'a thing’ anymore”

 

“God no…  can we just like sleep now? I'm still really tired”

 

Logan nodded briefly 

 

“That sounds like a good idea”

 

Logan pulled the cover over them and the two cuddler back together to sleep

 

\--------------------

 

“Okay so what's up Roman?”

 

_ I just have to spit it out _

 

“I like Virgil”

 

Roman looked at Patton with slight concern, wondering how he'd react

 

“Oh… well…”

 

Roman was ironically growing anxious

 

“Well?”

 

He urged Patton to continue

 

“Well, Virgil's with Logan”

 

Roman slumped onto his bed in defeat

 

“I know… how can we break them up?”

 

Patton sighed and sat by Roman

 

“You can't break them up kiddo, they're your friends, don't you want them to be happy?”

 

Patton looked down at Roman sympathetically

 

“I do, I just wish he was happy with me”

 

Roman sat up again

 

“Maybe we can make him fall in love with me!”

 

Patton again just sighed

 

“Roman, unrequited love can be tough, but, you can't force it, someone either loves you or they don't”

 

_ What does he know anyway? He's never been in this situation _

 

“Yeah, you're right, you can go now, I think I need some time alone”

 

Patton hugged Roman tightly before leaving

 

_ Okay time to plan mission: how to make Virgil like me _

 

\--------------------

 

Patton had gotten the 4 of then together to have dinner and watch something to celebrate Logan's return

 

Dinner had gone reasonably well but Patton did catch Roman looking slightly angrily at the other sides

 

Things got slightly more out of hand when they had to pick what to watch

 

“So should we continue crazy ex-girlfriend?”

 

Roman was the first to make a suggestion

 

“Well if we do we should probably start on episode 1 so Logan knows what's happening”

 

Roman looked at Virgil with contempt

 

“We just got onto season 2 though, I don't want to have to go backwards”

 

Virgil again fought back

 

“Logan wasn't here for 2 weeks the least we can do is let him catch up on what we're watching”

 

“Oh so we have to watch something all over again just because your boyfriend wasn't here for a little bit”

 

“My boyfriend? He's one of your best friends Roman!”

 

“Guys…”

 

Patton tried to interject but the two just kept shouting at each other

 

Logan looked very unsure of what to do much like Patton

 

The arguing sides were both standing now

 

“Why are you like this! You say I'm your friend and then you pull this shit again! Where do we stand Roman, I never know if you hate me or not so just make up your goddamn mind!”

 

“Fine then! You know what, I  _ do _ hate you, I've always hated you, you're still just a dark side, Thomas doesn't need you  _ anxiety” _

 

Silence fell over the room

 

“Virgil I didn't-”

 

“Save it princey, you've made your point clear”

 

Virgil left quickly and Logan immediately followed after glaring harshly at Roman, who stood in shock at his own words

 

Roman soon half fell onto the sofa beside Patton

 

“I… I don't know why I said that”

 

Patton was left unsure of whether to comfort Roman or to scold him

 

Either way he knew things wouldn't be going back to normal for a little while longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I punish my sweet children like this?


	26. Virgil and Roman: the rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while but it's finally here!

“... Thomas doesn't need you _ anxiety _ ”

 

Virgil felt his blood run cold

 

Everything seemed to slow down

 

_...anxiety? Roman… Roman hates me? _

 

_ But you knew that, no one likes you, Thomas doesn't need you, you shouldn't have put those scissors down, Virgil _

 

Virgil began to spiral, his brain providing him with only his most depressing thoughts

 

“Virgil I didn't-”

 

_ No, I don't want to hear whatever insult he has next _

 

“Save it princey, you’ve made your point clear”

 

Virgil half-ran out of the room, afraid that his tears would soon show

 

He ran the rest of the way to his room and slammed the door behind him

 

Virgil immediately sunk to the floor, resting against the wall, his head on his knees

 

Only a few seconds later the door was opened and closed again

 

“Virgil?”

 

_ Logan _

 

_ Logan's the only one who likes you, he's probably wrong though, wouldn't be the first time _

 

Virgil tried to respond but it came off as more of a choking sound

 

Soon he felt Logan's arms wrap around him gently, Virgil immediately broke down and clung to Logan tightly, crying into his shirt

 

Neither of them spoke for a while and Virgil soon managed to get himself slightly under control

 

_ The scissors are still on the counter where you left them _

 

_ If I die but the room is still connected will Thomas be okay? _

 

“Logan, is it us or our rooms that influence Thomas?”

 

Logan answered the question with confusion

 

“Well our rooms are set up so they can perform our base tasks if one of us for some reason wasn't there or d-”

 

Understanding suddenly dawned on Logan

 

He gently turned Virgil's head up to face him

 

“Virgil... please don't, Thomas does need  _ you _ , not just the function you provide and, no matter what you think Roman thinks, I still love you, I always will”

 

He looked into Logan's eyes, saw the pain and the hurt at just the idea of what Virgil might do, and knew that was he said was the truth

 

_ I can't do that to Logan  _

 

_ What am I even thinking? Roman's stupid words shouldn't have this much hold on my life _

 

“I won't, I promise”

 

Virgil leaned his head on Logan's shoulder once again and Logan rested his head on top of Virgil's

 

\--------------------

 

“I… I don't know why I said that”

 

Roman was sitting on the sofa in the mind space with his head in his hands

 

“I don't really know either Ro”

 

Roman sighed 

 

“What have I done? Virgil’s gotta be so mad at me”

 

Patton shifted slightly closer to him

 

“I don't think he's  _ mad _ right now”

 

Roman looked up at him with confusion

 

“Roman you know how insecure he is, at the moment I think he'll just be feeling… bad”

 

_ Bad? Patton's right, Virgil will probably have convinced himself that everything I said was true, I'm no better than deceit... well at least I didn't  _ stab  _ Virgil _

 

_ Wait… _

 

“Patton you have to go check on him”

 

Patton was taken aback by Roman's sudden words

 

“Wait, why-”

 

Roman wasted no time giving his explanation

 

“Remember when Logan was treating Virgil's stab wound and you had to leave? Well while me and Logan were there together waiting for virge to wake up he mentioned that all of us have the knowledge Thomas has, therefore Virgil had the same first aid knowledge as us”

 

Patton opened his mouth to speak but Roman shushed him

 

“That mean that Virgil could've done the makeshift bandaging much better than he had and Logan suspected that Virgil intentionally did it badly so that he would just have enough time to get us to go away and then he could…”

 

Roman trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought

 

He assumed Patton understood because he soon darted out of the room

 

_ Please be okay Virgil _

 

\--------------------

 

Patton was shocked and slightly annoyed that the other sides had kept that information from him

 

He didn't have time to think about that as he quickly dashed to Virgil's room though

 

He hesitated momentarily at the door before knocking hurriedly on it

 

Thankfully he heard Logan's voice from within

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Just Patton”

 

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Logan and closely behind him Virgil, who looked physically okay

 

“Did you want something Patton?”

 

Virgil, clearly on edge, asked him 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you're do alright kiddo”

 

The anxious side visibly relaxed at this 

 

“yeah I'm fine now, thanks Pat”

 

Patton left the two for the time being but he couldn't help but feel slightly upset about the 'now’ Virgil added

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil and Logan had decided it best that Virgil stay in Logan's room for the night

 

“Hey L, why didn't we just do this during the first deceit thing?”

 

It's something that Virgil had wondered for a while but had never gotten the opportunity to ask

 

“Well I was, and still slightly am, concerned about the effects the room will have on you if you spend much longer periods of time in it, but because of the current circumstances and the further evidence I now have, it seems like a suitable solution”

 

Virgil had only vaguely listened to what Logan was saying as sleep slowly took over

 

\--------------------

 

After letting Roman know that Virgil was okay Patton had gone back to his room to sleep

 

Due to his early bedtime Patton woke up earlier than usual

 

It appeared that he even managed to wake up before Logan as he was at the top of the stairs as the logical trait left his room

 

“Hey Logan!”

 

Patton tried to be cheerful in the hope that it would raise everyone else's spirits

 

“Greetings Patton”

 

It was hard to tell but Logan gave just the faintest of smiles and Patton would class that as a win

 

Any hint of a smile on his face soon disappeared when Logan spotted Roman in the room

 

Patton felt his own heart sink as the two former friends totally ignored one another

 

_ Frick _

 

Patton was going to have to do something about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please remind me to get more sleep 
> 
> I literally had to take a nap while writing this because words just lost all meaning for a moment


	27. Virgil and the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short but I'm sure you'll understand why I chose to end it where I did ;)

Patton at first tried to just get the three to say even a single word to each other

 

He would try calling them all to meals but when they saw each other one of them would leave the room again

 

He tried getting Virgil and Logan into the living room and then texting Roman to see if he would hang out but neither party would actually talk to the other

 

Things weren't going very well for any of the sides at the moment and Patton was beginning to worry that things might never go well again

 

He had only one idea left and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil couldn't bare to talk to Roman

 

Every time he looked at the other side he was reminded of everything that went wrong, all the times he sat crying in his room because of him

 

Virgil knew that Roman probably didn't mean was he said, he just got caught up in the moment and said something bad

 

But it's hard to get over someone telling you that all of your biggest fears are true

 

So Virgil spent most of his days with Logan or just by himself

 

He was aware that Patton was trying to get them to talk to Roman so they mostly avoided the main room but it's not like there's a whole lot to do with the 2 of them in limited space

 

Once again, Virgil was unhappy

 

\--------------------

 

Logan was scared

 

Scared of what Virgil was thinking or feeling at any given time, scared of whatever was going on with Roman, scared of what the outcome of this fallout would be and scared of the still ever looming threat of the dark sides

 

He was sure that Roman hadn't at all meant what he had said, he often did this kind of thing without thinking

 

But he was also sure that Virgil's fragile mental state couldn't cope with Roman confirming what must be some of Virgil's biggest fears

 

It didn't help that Patton was continuously trying to get him to communicate with Roman and after Logan quickly worked this out he also found it best to deny Patton's offers and requests

 

So Logan also avoided Roman, as someone who wasn't always great at social cues trying to navigate this kind of argument did not bode well for the logical trait so he found it best to simply avoid Roman until this all blew over

 

If it ever did blow over of course

 

\--------------------

 

Roman knew he messed up

 

He had driven away two of his best friends and now even Patton was talking to him less, not wanting to take a side in the matter

 

He knew what he said was wrong and he hadn't meant a word of it, he hadn't even meant to say it. It was like he wasn't in control of himself for just a few seconds

 

But there was no way that was possible, he had just screwed up and made Virgil hate him, entirely the opposite of what he was trying to do

 

Roman had no choice other than to avoid the other two, he didn't want to make things any worse than they already were

 

This was definitely the biggest fight any of the three had had, he was sure Virgil was used to worse but those three only ever fought for at most a day, Roman wasn't sure if this was going to end any time soon

 

Roman had taken his turn to leave the room after one of Patton's attempts at getting them to talk when he noticed it

 

His room was plastered with Disney posters, so much so that you couldn't see the walls, he hadn't even noticed the slight rise in one area of them until now

 

A rectangle, roughly the size of a door was sticking out from behind the posters

 

_ I should really get someone to look at this _

 

\--------------------

 

Patton had finally given in and asked Thomas for help with their predicament

 

He hadn't filled him in on any details, just told him that something was going wrong and that Thomas should drag them all up when he was free, which happed to be 7:00 that night

 

Patton didn't want to worry Thomas with their current problems but it might be their only option at this point

 

He was walking to his room when he got Roman's text

 

**“Can u come to my room? Somethings off**

 

**Get Logan if u can, hes smart”**

 

Patton turned and walked toward Romans room instead

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil was surprised when at six Patton hadn't tried to get him to go down for dinner but he wasn't complaining

 

A while later he heard a voice shouting up to him

 

“Virgil, can you come downstairs a moment?”

 

_ Logan? Why's he downstairs? Did Patton drag him into this? _

 

When Virgil made it to the living room it became clear that Patton hadn't dragged anyone into this

 

Because Patton was currently being held up from his shirt collar by what appeared to be a shadow of sorts

 

A shadow with a glowing yellow eye

 

Roman was beside him, desperately clawing and grabbing at the pitch black arm locked around his neck

 

The worse off of the three was Logan, two shadows were around him, each holding on of his arms up while his beaten, bloody form knelt beneath

 

Standing in the middle of all the chaos was exactly what Virgil had expected

 

Deceit

 

His mouth curled up into a sinister smirk

 

“Well Virgil, what're you gonna do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remotely apologize for this, you knew it was coming


	28. The End (pt1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the end game now

Virgil was silent for a moment 

 

He shakily walked down the stairs before glancing at each of his friends

 

It was one thing being  _ told _ some of his worst fears, it was another having to face them

 

Tears welled in Virgil's eyes as he addressed deceit

 

“What did you do?”

 

He noticed Roman open his mouth as if to say something but he stopped quickly

 

_ What? _

 

“Wow I really thought you were smarter than that anxiety, I think it's obvious what I've done”

 

Deceit's smirk only grew and Virgil stared at him with distaste

 

_ I can't lose to this bastard again, this is it, this is the end of this _

 

Virgil took a step toward deceit

 

“Yes keep walking, I'm sure nothing bad will come from it”

 

A brief flash of silver beside him caught Virgil's eye

 

He turned towards Logan, whose head was now forced up by one of the shadows so that the blade of a knife could be rested against his throat by the other

 

Virgil somehow only just noticed Logan's ragged breathing and the gash across his head

 

He took a step back

 

“You bastard”

 

Deceit either didn't hear him or didn't care

 

“I am really rather impressed by these creations, simple clones of myself, programmed to do exactly as I say. Don't know why I didn't think of it before”

 

“Clearly you didn't just come here to monologue so get on with it”

 

This time deceit took a step closer, putting Patton behind him

 

“No, I won't get on with it, I'll draw out the deaths of your only three friends for as long as possible”

 

_ Logan will eventually bleed to death, Roman will be strangled and god knows what he plans on doing to Patton _

 

Realising this himself Roman again started trying to pry the arm away from his neck to no avail

 

Patton looked panicked and attempted to escape the iron grip of the shadow

 

Logan just closed his eyes and swallowed hard

 

“Why don't you join them Virgil? How touching would it be for you to all die together”

 

In the corner of his eye Virgil noticed Patton mouthing something and tapping his wrist

 

_ Stall _

 

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 _

 

_ Stall til 7 _

 

_ It's 6:40 _ ,  _ I just have to make sure they all live for twenty minutes _

 

“Funny I get a say in my death and you won't even let the others talk”

 

Deceit's smirk dropped

 

“Fine”

 

He twisted his hand and Logan immediately spoke

 

“Virgil don't, you have to live, to stop him if nothing else”

 

_ I don't want to have to live alone but I will, for them _

 

“I won't, I promise”

 

Logan managed to slightly smile at him before deceit cut in

 

“Wow how touching, I think that's enough input from you Logan”

 

He twisted his hand again and Logan didn't even attempt to speak

 

“So Virgil I guess you've decided to stay here and watch your friends die rather than die yourself, how selfish”

 

“Wait, no, that wasn't the deal deceit”

 

Virgil snarled at the other

 

“If you promise they won't get hurt any more, I'll die”

 

Deceit raised an eyebrow

 

“Really? You'd give your own life for these people?”

 

“they’re a worthwhile cause”

 

The other three looked between each other

 

“I know you're here to kill me deceit, you gave up trying to get power a while ago didn't you? You just want to kill me because I left you. You can’t deal with people not needing you so forced me to stay, you forced a relationship that didn't work and you forced me to stay so that you wouldn't have to deal with your own problems, I was just an easy target for you, no one else ever liked me and you convinced me that no one ever would. you're pathetic deceit. You're a pathetic child who can't accept that not everyone adores him so he had to force the lonely kid to be his friend, look at how well that-”

 

“Shut up”

 

Deceit twisted his hand and the arm was wrapped tighter around Roman’s neck and the knife was pushed closer to Logan's throat

 

“Give it up, just kill me”

 

Deceit twisted his hand once again and the shadows disappeared

 

Roman fell to his knees, trying to suck in as much air as possible

 

Patton too fell to the ground and Logan immediately used his hand to put pressure on his head wound

 

Virgil stood and closed his eyes

 

_ This is fine, this is a good end _

 

He heard deceit approach him 

 

_ I did this for them _

 

Then he heard a thud beside him and quickly opened his eyes

 

Deceit lay out cold on the floor and Roman stood above him, fists clenched

 

“I won't let you die yet virge”

 

Virgil couldn't help but let the side of his mouth curve up in slight smile

 

The moment was short lived however as they had plenty of other things to deal with

 

“What are we going to do with him?”

 

Patton was on his feet and looking down at deceit

 

“How did he get it?”

 

_ I still have no clue what even happened here _

 

“The door in my room”

 

“There's a door to the other mind space in your room?”

 

Roman nodded looking confused

 

_ Fucking hell _


	29. The End (pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer than planned, have fun with it :)

Virgil couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at Roman and Patton for not getting rid of the door as soon as it was found, but he put it aside for the moment

 

“Okay, you two just like, throw him in and destroy the door”

 

The two still didn't appear to get it

 

“I can destroy that door?”

 

Virgil just gave Roman a look

 

“Okay fine I'll do that, but we have to go in there? What if one of the other dark sides is there?”

 

“You just have to open the door, and the only one who ever went to the main room was Remy and he definitely won't stop you”

 

Patton and Roman still looked like they had questions but they obliged and both carried the unconscious side upstairs 

 

“Logan? How's it going?”

 

Logan had managed to move to sit on the sofa but his head was still badly injured

 

“Could be better”

 

Virgil obtained a first aid kit and went to sit beside Logan on the sofa to bandage the injury

 

“Virgil, I'm sorry about everything that happened”

 

_ Why's he sorry? I'm the one who caused all of this from the start _

 

“What do you mean? This is my-”

 

“No, it isn't, I should have had the common sense to destroy that door the second I saw it”

 

Virgil laughed slightly shook his head despite the fact that Logan couldn't see him

 

“Logan you had no clue what that door was, you didn't know to destroy it”

 

“I suppose so but I can't help but feel like this is at least partly my fault”

 

Virgil finished with the bandage and automatically rested his head on Logan's shoulder

 

“I think all of us are at least partly to blame”

 

Logan gently rested his head on Virgil's and the two just sat in silence, thinking over what just happened

 

\--------------------

 

Roman was slightly annoyed at himself for not getting rid of that door as soon he saw it, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him

 

_ Gotten the best of all three of us really _

 

He and Patton had dragged the unconscious dark side up to Roman's room, not caring to stop him from crashing into several walls on the way

 

The door to the other mind space was left in his room, slightly ajar

 

The two looked at each other with slight concern

 

“You don't think anyone else came through right?”

 

Roman honestly wasn't sure but he couldn't say that to Patton with that look on his face

 

“I doubt it, remember Virgil said that those guys don't really go to the main room”

 

Thankfully that seemed to make Patton feel better

 

_ Now I just have to actually open that door _

 

_ Let's just hope this goes better than last time _

 

Roman hesitantly pulled the door open

 

Inside was the side he instantly recognised as Remy

 

“Oh wow it's you guys”

 

He took a sip from his Starbucks cup and then noticed deceit unconscious on the floor

 

“Yeah I was wondering who left this door here, just leave him there babes we can deal with him”

 

Remy approached the door and dragged deceit through

 

“Okay, well, nice seeing you, I think”

 

Roman was taken aback by the… everything of Remy

 

The other side just waved as he took another sip of his Starbucks and shut the door behind him

 

Still slightly stunned Roman turned to Patton

 

“What the hell just happened?”

 

\--------------------

 

Thomas was slightly worried about whatever it was that Patton had wanted his help with

 

He had just said that they were struggling with something and that Thomas should call them up when he was free, which just so happened to be now

 

So he stood facing the sofa, where the sides presumably would want to sit

 

_ Time to finally find out what's been going on _

 

\--------------------

 

Patton and Roman had returned and were talking to the others when Virgil felt the familiar pull of Thomas calling him up to the real world

 

_ We weren't meant to be filming something today right? Thomas usually gives us a heads up _

 

He looked at the others with confusion but Patton was the only one with an answer

 

“Well I kinda told Thomas to talk to us today when he was free because you three were going through your whole… thing”

 

The three in question all silently looked down at the floor for a moment before Virgil spoke up

 

“Guess we should go then”

 

They all soon showed up in Thomas's living room, all standing next to where they had been sitting

 

Thomas sat in an armchair and seriously looked over the sides, all now sat on the sofa

 

“Okay so, what's been going- wait Logan what happened to you?”

 

Logan quickly brushed past this

 

“We will get to that, first though, when exactly was the last time you saw us?”

 

Thomas was slightly taken aback but obliged anyway

 

“The moving on videos”

 

_ This is gonna be one hell of a story _

 

“Okay and when was the last time you saw us out of video?”

 

“Just after we filmed accepting anxiety, Patton came to tell me that Virgil got hurt, which now that I think about never really got resolved, what happened with that?”

 

_ Wow, this, this is gonna take a while _

 

“Was that really the last time we saw you? Wow you have a  _ lot  _ to catch up on”

 

_ Helpful inputs from Roman _

 

“Yeah I kinda figured that Roman, so what did happen with Virgil”

 

They all looked at each other 

 

“Well d-”

 

Virgil was immediately stopped from talking by his own hand

 

_ Great to see that that's back _

 

“You guys can't tell me can you?”

 

Thomas looked disappointed

 

“Apparently not, but we can tell you some stuff, we just can't tell you stuff to do with… other things”

 

“Okay so what was the next important thing that happened?”

 

As Roman began trying to explain the whole thing with Logan basically being possessed with the small detail he could actually say, Virgil and Logan settled back to the position they'd been in before they were called up

 

“...so Logan was… gone, and me and Patton didn't know he was gone but Virgil was acting really sad so we knew something was wrong, but fake Logan told us that they had broken up-”

 

Thomas held his hand up as a way to tell Roman to stop speaking

 

“Wait, wait, wait, so you two are… together?”

 

It took Virgil a moment to realize that Thomas was partially talking to him but thankfully Logan answered

 

“Yes”

 

“So, but, like, you're both just me, how does that, what?”

 

“Yeah it's kinda confusing I guess but we all have our own emotions and we all have our own personalities so it kinda makes sense”

 

Virgil didn't like all the attention being on him all of a sudden

 

“Okay, I mean, you guys do what you want, it's just sorta weird for me”

 

“Actually, that kind of relationship drama stuff is why we're having this talk in the first place”

 

Patton interjected

 

_ I would hardly call Roman being a dick relationship drama _

 

“Was that really relationship drama?”

 

“Oh Roman never ended up telling you did he?”

 

Now it was Romans turn to awkwardly look away

 

_ What? _

 

“Wait what did you have to tell me Roman?”

 

Roman opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again and then taking a deep breath

 

“I… like you Virgil... in more than friend way”

 

_ No. That doesn't make any sense. That can't be right, that isn't right… this… just  _

 

“Why… why did you say that to me then?”

 

Logan and Patton looked at each other worriedly, remember what happened last time these two argued

 

Thomas was just watching everything unfold despite being very confused

 

“I... I don't think that was me…”

 

Roman seemed to come to a realisation halfway through his sentence

 

“Who else was it princey?”

 

Virgil was getting annoyed again

 

_ He can't just blame this on something else to get me to be his friend again _

 

“It was d-... It was the person who caused all of this, Virgil remember when you first got here like at the very beginning and you were a jerk to everyone?”

 

Virgil curled up slightly in shame

 

“...yeah”

 

“I don't think that was you either, I think the door does something”

 

_ The door? That's just stupid _

 

Logan didn't seem to agree with that though

 

“That makes sense, I suspected that something wasn't right with Virgil when he first appeared and I later found out the truth but something about his meanness at the start still bothered me, if it's the connection to… that place, that has some influence over what we say, that would make perfect sense”

 

_ I remember how I felt when I spoke at the start, I was always shocked by what I was saying, I never felt in control, it was only till later that I got control, if it was because of the door that I slowly broke away from the influence of… yeah, that makes sense _

 

“I think you're right... Either way, I won't apologize for not talking to you because you still said that even though it wasn't totally your fault, but, I forgive you, friends?”

 

Virgil extended his hand out to Roman

 

And Roman took it gratefully

 

“Friends”

 

_ Guess you can't divide us that easily deceit _

 

“This is great but I still don't have clue what's happening”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the plan is to make the next chapter the last (because wouldn't it be nifty to end on a round number?) But that means its gonna have to be pretty long, so it'll probably take a few more days to write it, thankfully I have all weekend and all of tomorrow (or today cause it's past midnight) so I think it'll be out Sunday at the latest
> 
> Looking forward to concluding this once and for all (mostly ;))


	30. The End (pt3)

They had all been with Thomas for nearly 2 hours trying to explain what had happened in as much detail as they could actually say

 

Virgil was getting kind of sick of it

 

_ After everything I went through today is it so much  to just let me sleep? Confronting death is tiring _

 

Virgil would've gone to sleep right there but he soon realised that he was unfortunately a vital part of the story

 

“Okay, okay, so what I'm getting here, is that there is some other side that you can't tell me about, that has several times tried to kill Virgil, essentially possessed Logan, tried to influence Roman and then attacked all of you?”

 

“Yes, great so we're done here now? I can go to bed?”

 

Everyone looked around at each other hesitantly

 

_ Oh come on _

 

“We've been here for two hours, if there was anything else we could say we would've said it”

 

Again no one answered

 

“Right either way I'm going to bed and no one can stop me”

 

Virgil sunk out into his room before anyone could object

 

And for the first time in a while, Virgil slept well

 

\--------------------

 

Logan heard a knock on his door

 

_ That is unusual, Virgil doesn't bother knocking and I don't see what Patton or Roman could want _

 

He opened the door to see Patton looking very serious

 

_ Oh god what happened? _

 

“What's going on?”

 

Patton looked like he was about to explain for a second before he obviously decided against it

 

“Just follow me”

 

_ This is way to Roman's room, this isn't one of Patton's attempts at getting us to talk again is it? I told him I was done with those. But then why does he look so serious? _

 

When they stepped into Roman's room Logan immediately noticed the strange door that Roman appeared to be critically observing

 

“What's that?”

 

Roman answered without turning away from it

 

“A door”

 

“Astute”

 

Logan walked forward and reached out to touch the door

 

“I take it you don't know where it leads?”

 

“Nope, haven't even opened it”

 

_ That was the question _

 

“We’re going to have to open it eventually, no use prolonging the inevitable”

 

Roman moved in front of the door and Logan backed away next to Patton

 

“Well, here goes nothing”

 

Roman pulled the door open and a cloud of dark dust instantly filled the room, essentially blinding the three

 

Suddenly Logan felt a sharp pain across the side of his head, causing him to collaps, he couldn't help but cry out in pain

 

“Logan?!”

 

He heard Patton's panicked voice from near him

 

_ What the hell is happening? _

 

The dust settled a moment later to reveal deceit standing in front of the door

 

“Pity, I had hope I'd killed you Logan”

 

Logan placed a hand to his head to minimise the bleeding then gritted his teeth and stood up to face deceit

 

Roman attacked first

 

His sword appeared in his hand and he swung the blade toward deceit

 

But the dark side just flicked his hand lazily and suddenly what looked like a shadow of him stood in the way of the sword, which shattered upon contact

 

Roman just stared at the now useless sword hilt he was holding

 

_ Oh no _

 

Logan didn't have much time to worry about what happened to Roman however as he was soon shoved hard into the wall, his head narrowly missing the knife now stuck there

 

_ So that's what hit me _

 

He tried to push himself away but two of the shadows had his arms trapped

 

One of them then kneed him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, the shadows made sure he stayed on his knees as they continued to grip his arms above him, his head bent at an angle that caused the blood from his wound to creep down his face

 

He desperately looked over to Patton only to find that he too had been overpowered by a shadow

 

“Wow, if had known you three would be so easy to fight I would've done this months ago”

 

Deceit clicked his fingers and suddenly they were all transported to the main mindspace, where Logan was powerless to stop deceit from transforming into him and calling Virgil down

 

_ No… _

 

\--------------------

 

“... And you know what happened next”

 

Virgil had requested for the other sides to tell him how exactly they had gotten to where Virgil found them

 

“Well, I gotta say… I didn't expect you guys to be so weak”

 

Roman slapped his arm jokingly and the other two laughed

 

“But seriously, don't interact with strange things okay? And if you do, tell me about it, I know about a lot of the shady things that  _ could  _ go on here”

 

The other three all looked slightly guilty, making Virgil laugh to himself

 

“On the subject of things we shouldn't do”

 

Logan started

 

“That whole self sacrifice thing, don't do that”

 

“Are you kidding Lo? It was the three of you or just me, it's the classic trolley problem, I rightfully valued three lives above one”

 

Logan opened his mouth to speak but didn't seem to have a response for that

 

“Thanks for saving me by the way Roman, I gotta say I didn't expect that from you”

 

“Uh, why not? It's a prince’s job to help people, so you're welcome”

 

_ I would argue that it could have to do with the fact that you apparently have a crush on me but, whatever _

 

“On a less serious note, are you guys excited for Christmas!”

 

Patton beamed at all of them and it was honestly hard not to smile back

 

\--------------------

 

They couldn't deny that the four of them were still traumatized by what happened with deceit

 

Virgil for once less so than the others

 

Several nights he was woken by Logan often awkwardly asking if Virgil would sleep in his room after particularly rough nightmares

 

Patton had somehow developed an irrational fear of opening doors, which often lead to his own bedroom door being left wide open, which rather ironically probably left him more unsafe

 

Roman was definitely the least obvious about it but Virgil still caught the bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights and his distracted staring at the spot in the living room where deceit once stood

 

Virgil for the most part was okay, confronting his own death wasn't exactly a new concept for him plus he'd suffered deceit's abuse for years prior, he had already learned how to deal with the trauma and nightmares after

 

Thankfully though their spirits were all kept slightly high by the approach of Christmas

 

He was well aware that Roman and Patton had spent many hours planning something for Christmas but what exactly he wasn't quite sure

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil was surprisingly okay with the Christmas jumpers, Roman and Patton's hours had been well spent

 

He was even excited to do a Christmas carol, the story

 

He was not at all happy about having to sing, for the second time

 

After Roman had thrown the binder in his face he saw his line

 

His thankfully only line

 

But what that line was… yeah, Virgil wasn't excited about this

 

Suddenly they were outside and Roman and Patton had already started singing

 

“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…”

 

_ A truckload of bubba gump shrimp? Why? _

 

_ Maybe if I ask nicely Roman will let me leave _

 

“Guys I'd rather not participate”

 

“Too late, we're doing it”

 

_ Well there goes kindness _

 

Six 'days’ in Logan and even kind of Patton also looked sick of this

 

Virgil didn't think it would get much worse, until

 

“Seven slights at Virgil”

 

_ Great just great, as if everything else wasn't enough _

 

Then it seemed Patton had an idea

 

And he changed the lyrics, mostly because he was 'board of signing the same thing’ but Virgil liked to think it was to spite Roman

 

When Logan started changing the lyrics as well that was definitely to spite Roman, and watching the creative side get progressively angrier  _ was _ always fun

 

On the twelfth verse Virgil was actually going to sing his line, if only in an attempt to show the other two how bad it was, but he was slightly taken aback by Logan of all people singing his line

 

About crofter's, obviously, Virgil doubted that Logan would sing about anything else, but still, it was surprising

 

Sadly that wasn't enough of a distraction to use as an excuse for Virgil to not sing his line, which thankfully everyone agreed didn't make sense and wasn't good

 

So Roman changed the line

 

_ And an emo who's now our best friend _

 

and Virgil wasn't sure if he liked this one either, but Logan sang it

 

Something that wouldn't be important if Virgil didn't realize one key detail

 

Logan had only been willing to sing about 2 things in his life, crofters and Virgil

 

And that made the whole ordeal worth it

 

\--------------------

 

It had been a decently long time since any of them had seen deceit

 

So naturally they all thought that they were rid of him for good this time

 

That was until one morning at the beginning of February when Patton of all people started acting strange

 

Virgil really wished that he had caught on sooner, but he had been distracted by his ongoing argument with Roman

 

He would've been more worried if they weren't about to go and film a video later that day

 

So he and Roman showed up in the mind space mid argument, neither paying much attention to Patton 

 

In fact Virgil only started paying attention to Patton when he said something weird

 

“Oh good Logan! Everyone's favourite character”

 

_ That… that sound like something I said way back when I first came here _

 

_ Why would Patton be saying something like that? _

 

Virgil decided to ignore it for the moment

 

He eventually turned back to Patton because frankly the three of them weren't getting anywhere

 

But Virgil watched Patton carefully, the gestures he made and what he was saying

 

_ Something really is off about this _

 

Then he wanted to be director in the weird play thing they were doing

 

As the other three were doing the scene he tried to talk to Logan about it in the wings

 

“Hey Lo, what-”

 

“What's up with Patton, I was wondering the same thing”

 

“Well what should we do about it, tell Thomas?”

 

Logan thought for a moment

 

“No, I say we wait to make sure something is definitely wrong, Patton can be… unpredictable sometimes”

 

By the start of the final 'act’ Virgil was sure that something was very very wrong with Patton

 

In fact he was sure that they were all being deceived by someone

 

But before he could warn Thomas or any of the others Roman was demanding a sippy cup

 

By the time Virgil had gotten it he had somehow forgotten to say anything

 

He ended up back in the mind space before he could speak up, but 'patton’ directly talking to him gave him a good opportunity

 

“Virgil, buddy”

 

_ The way he said buddy, I knew it, he's got to be deceit _

 

“I know you weren't too keen on it at first but come on! Could you stand to lose the support of one of Thomas’ best friends?”

 

_ You really think I'm that stupid deceit? _

 

“...anyone who doesn't understand that should just shut up”

 

“Virgil, it's me, aren't we friends?”

 

“I'm not so sure we are”

 

Roman immediately turned to look at him in surprise 

 

Logan was observing 'Patton’ and at Virgil's words he raised his eyebrows, seeming to finally get what was going on

 

Virgil was about to say something but he could see that deceit wasn't getting out of this one

 

His disguise was falling apart

 

“Wow I'm so proud of you Thomas, you're so mature”

 

_ Thought you'd break soon _

 

“I knew something smelled fishy here”

 

Virgil now directly addressed deceit, knowing that he couldn't try anything around Thomas

 

Logan tried to directly say what was happening but deceit twisted his hand, preventing Logan from talking

 

“Oo I get it now”

 

_ What're you gonna do now deceit? You've been caught _

 

And finally, deceit revealed himself

 

\--------------------

 

The second they were both back in the mind space Virgil immediately threw his arms around Logan in a hug which the other hesitantly accepted

 

“Uh Virgil? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just, we’re finally done with him aren't we? Now that Thomas knows it'll be harder for him to do anything to us”

 

Logan just nodded and hugged back

 

The  _ real _ Patton then arrived in the mind space and manage to wrap his arms around both Virgil and Logan

 

“Wait what? No, I do not enjoy group hugs, please hug each of us individually Patton”

 

“But group hugs are fun Logan!”

 

Virgil had to admit that he too was feeling slightly claustrophobic but it was pretty funny watching Logan get annoyed

 

He soon ended it though, deciding that Logan had been through enough that day

 

When Roman arrived he told them all to go back to Thomas’ living room

 

There they all somewhat accidentally went to their seats from last time

 

“Okay so, deceit, is he the one that caused all of everything that's happened? And like what's his deal? And also why didn't I know he existed?”

 

Everyone turned to Virgil for the explanation

 

_ Fair enough, I guess I'm supposed to know the guy best _

 

Virgil thought for a moment

 

_ I wonder what I would say if I told me from just before I came here what would happen, things really turned around for me, after a while _

 

\--------------------

 

**Aided partly by the others Virgil began to tell his story, from the second deceit told him his 'mission’ to that moment, it was the story of sander sides really but it was Virgil's edition.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, it's the end of the end  
> I honestly have a lot that I want to say here but I'm sure that if I wrote it all this would be longer than the story  
> Thank you to all of you who commented or left kudos on this story, I'm pretty sure a few of you dropped off somewhere along the way, but if you are still here, let me know what you thought of this thing I wrote :)  
> I'm kind of thinking of filming a video where I fully talk about my thoughts on this and just very specifically thank everyone cause you honestly all deserve it, so let me know if that's something you're interested in  
> I don't really have any ideas for other things to write so if you have suggestions or requests you can either comment them or just email me (mayaoscar004@gmail.com)
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed <3


End file.
